Musica
by musicatmnt
Summary: -Ten cuidado con la maldición que cae sobre los jóvenes amantes, empieza tan suave y dulce y los termina convirtiendo en cazadores- Le dijo ella -Tu me dijiste que la Música te hacia olvidar sentimientos- Le dijo el -O los acerca más- Finalizó ella dejándolo con varias preguntas en la mente, Realmente no conocía sus pensamientos ni lo que sentía, pero se había enamorado
1. El arma

Hola…. Hoy vengo con un fic que se llama Música espero enserio que les guste y que algunos se sientan familiarizados con el fic. Habla sobre una chica que al estar sufriendo con la sociedad podrá al fin liberarse y sentirse bien junto con un don muy distinto a los demás y que por cierto, podrá encontrar el amor y verdadera amistad, ella no es la única que saldrá aquí aparte de los chicos, más adelante contare con la ayuda de una amiga para poder darle a este fic mas que solo una pareja XD así que no se preocupen. Por cierto si quieren ubicarse en un tiempo seria después de la mutación de Karai, el fic no va a seguir los demás capítulos, solo quería darle acontecimientos pasados.

Espero enserio que les guste, sin más que decir. Disfrútenlo.

TMNT no me pertenece

* * *

Capitulo uno: El arma

En la ciudad de New York cuatro tortugas mutantes daban su habitual patrullaje un viernes por la noche, saltando por los tejados de las casas sin ser vistos, cuatro hermanos, cuatro amigos, cuatro compañeros y un solo equipo siempre juntos pase lo que pase.

Iban saltando cuando de pronto algo les llamo la atención, al observar bien vieron que se trataba de los Krang en un callejón planeando algo que seguramente no era nada bueno, esto alarmo a los chicos ya que tenían varias computadoras y dispositivos, Leo les dio la orden de no atacar, aun no. Así que solo escucharon lo que hablaban.

-Krang le informa a Krang que tenemos el dispositivo para rastrear el sonido que hará que la maquina Krang funcione en esta dimensión para así poder conquistar la llamada tierra- Esto los alarmo aún más pues no sabían de que maquina ni de que sonido se tratase así que Leo solo dio la orden y atacaron. El Krang contraataco con sus armas también pero eso no era suficiente para detener a los chicos y en unos minutos acabaron con todos para que Donnie pudiera revisar la computadora y ver de qué se trataba todo esto.

-Donnie, quieres apurarte puede que vuelvan y tenemos que volver a la guarida a tiempo, no quiero que nos vuelvan a castigar por llegar tarde, y si eso sucede te quitare el color verde de la cara- decía Raphael para que su hermano se apresurara un poco.

-No te desesperes Raph esto es algo sumamente complicado de descifrar- decía Donnie tecleando los botones tan rápido como podía.- ¡Ha, lo logre!- dijo mientras miraba preocupado la pantalla.

-Oh no esto es malo

-¿Que pasa Donnie?- decía Leo un poco preocupado.

-Aquí dice que la maquina hará que el aire de New York se vuelva toxico, al igual que su dimensión

-Eso es malo- Decía el más pequeño de los cuatro

-Si Mikey es muy malo pero no lo vamos a permitir. ¿Y qué dice sobre el sonido Donnie?

-Dice que son un conjunto de ondas electromagnéticas especiales para la máquina que pueden percibirse con el dispositivo a 500m. De distancia y no hay más en todo el planeta.

-¿No dice de que se trata?

-No leo, no lo dice, pero mira aquí está el dispositivo, tendremos que rastrearlo y encontrarlo lo antes posible, para ver de qué se trata y resguardarlo

-Tienes razón, esto va a ser un poco difícil pero mañana buscaremos toda la noche si es necesario. Por ahora hay que volver a casa a decirle a Splinter- Mencionaba Leo mientras daba la señal para retirarse del lugar.

Ya en guarida decidieron decirle a Splinter todo lo ocurrido:

-Sensei, tenemos graves problemas- Decía Leonardo mientras le explicaba a su maestro.

-¿Qué sucede hijos míos?

-Pues al parecer el Krang tiene nuevos planes esta vez. Están buscando una especie de… sonido para activar una máquina y que el aire se vuelva toxico.

-Sea lo que sea ese sonido, es un arma y al parecer muy poderosa, tienen que buscarlo mañana y si no lo pueden resguardar, lo mejor será destruirlo- Decía Splinter mientras acariciaba su barba

Después de conversar solo hicieron una reverencia y se fueron a dormir, todos excepto Raph, él no podía dormir ya que sentía que algo no andaba bien, que algo iba a pasar. Eso era muy raro en él.

**Pov de Raph**

_Esto no me deja en paz, siento que algo me está llamando y no sé qué es, pero debe ser algo importante, de eso estoy seguro (toma su cabeza por un dolor punzante). Esto ya me tiene arto, no puedo seguir así, debe ser solo mi imaginación que me está jugando una mala pasada, si, de seguro es eso, mejor intento dormir un poco._

**Fin del Pov de Raph**

En la mañana y aun con ese presentimiento que tanto le molestaba, tomo un baño y fue directo a la cocina para desayunar un poco encontrándose con sus hermanos que ya estaban ahí pues casi siempre él era el último en levantarse, ni siquiera los saludo pues ese presentimiento no lo dejaba en paz desde anoche poniéndolo aún más irritable.

Después del desayuno fue el entrenamiento, nada de qué preocuparse pues habían sido unas cuantas katas y combate peleando Raph contra Mikey y Leo contra Donnie (obviamente ya sabemos quienes ganaron…).

Su día fue muy aburrido en realidad pues no encontraban nada que hacer, sobre todo Mikey que cada vez molestaba mas a su hermano de bandana roja haciendo que este lo persiguiera por toda la guarida.

Ya en el patrullaje todos siguieron a su hermano genio pues él es el que iba rastreando el sonido para ver si lograba captar algo, pero nada hasta que de pronto se encendió mostrando el camino de donde se encontraba aquel misterioso sonido pero notaron que se movía así que tuvieron que ir más rápido para no perderlo, pero lo que ellos no sabían era que el Krang tenía otro dispositivo para rastrear el sonido siguiéndolo igualmente a toda prisa.

En otro lugar no muy lejos de ahí una chica de 14 años aproximadamente, tez morena, cabello muy rizado recogido en media coleta con ojos marrones se encontraba en un auto junto con sus padres y con su hermana pequeña de unos 6 años dirigiéndose a su hogar, ella llevaba un pantalón de mezclilla algo roto y una blusa negra con unas palabras que decían: LIVE, LOVE and SING, solo que esta chica estaba cantando, bastante bien en realidad, sin saber lo que ese hermoso canto estaba a punto de ocasionar…

* * *

Y aquí termina el capítulo, espero que les haya gustado, sé que fue corto pero les prometo que los demás serán más largos, por favor, si quieren que siga con esta historia dejen sus comentarios por favor, les prometo sorpresas más adelante.

También díganme si las personalidades de cada uno están bien eso siempre me cuesta un poco de trabajo, así que por favor háganmelo saber.

Sayonara. Musicatmnt.

"La vida no te enseña a ser fuerte, te obliga a serlo"


	2. Musica

_Hola aquí está en capítulo 2 espero que les guste. El primer capítulo no me gusto como quedo así que tómenlo como una intro. Este capítulo será mucho más largo y mejor._

* * *

Capitulo dos: Música

Donnie paro en seco recordando algo.

-¿Qué sucede Donnie, por qué paras? Tenemos que llegar a….

-Leo acabo de recordar que yo tengo cámaras en esas calles, tal vez pueda activarlas para ver que debemos buscar- dijo Donnie interrumpiendo a su hermano mayor

-Pues qué esperas, actívalas.

-De acuerdo- dijo mientras tomaba su teléfono y encendía las cámaras, él y sus hermanos pudieron ver como un auto se acercaba a un edificio y en él estaba una chica cantando, eso llamo mucho la atención del más listo y también del más rudo

-No será posible que….- dijo Donnie a sus hermanos

-No lo sé, pero miren- dijo Leo ya que al voltear las cámaras se podía ver como muchas camionetas blancas se acercaban al lugar.

-El Krang, debemos llegar ahora- dijo el líder del grupo mientras salían hacia el lugar indicado.

El Krang llego antes que las tortugas rodeando el auto donde iba la pequeña familia y lanzo una bomba de humo para dormir dentro del auto, pero la chica fue más lista, bajando del auto muy rápido pero sus padres y su hermana no lo lograron y quedaron dormidos. De las camionetas blancas salieron robots con armas y un aparente cerebro en el pecho, ella quedo en trance unos segundos por la impresión pero al reaccionar se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando.

-Krang le dice a Krang que secuestre a la conocida como "Música" para los planes de Krang.

-¿M-Música?- pregunto la chica para sí misma y con la desesperación de no saber qué hacer coloco sus manos en su cabeza recordando que traía un Kanzashi el cual solo utilizaba para adornar su cabello pero sabía perfectamente para que se ocupaban en el antiguo Japón así que lo tomo y se colocó en posición de ataque. Y cuando el Krang dio algunos pasos ella ataco de forma increíble a cada uno dando patadas y apuñalando a todos los robots que se encontraban en su camino pero eran demasiados.

Cuando los chicos llegaron, observaron a la chica pelear quedando impresionados por sus movimientos y esperaban a que Leo diera la señal de atacar, y cuando estaba a punto de hacerlo Raph hablo:

-Esperen, quiero ver de que es capaz- dijo lanzando tres shurikens que cayeron a los pies de la chica. Ella se sorprendió al verlas pues sabía que eran pero no tuvo tiempo de ver quien las lanzo pues los Krang empezaron a disparar así que solo las tomo y comenzó a pelear con ellas, y aunque destrozo varios robots seguían saliendo más y más pero ella no se rendía.

-¿Estás loco Raph?- dijo Leonardo regañando a su hermano y discutiendo en la azotea hasta que un Krang logro tirar a la chica lastimándose la pierna fue ahí cuando Leo y Raph dejaron de discutir y entraron a la pelea junto con sus hermanos menores.

La chica solo cerro los ojos esperando lo peor pero entonces escucho un sonido metálico y abrió los ojos encontrándose con una tortuga mutante de bandana roja cuyo sai atravesaba aquel robot, el volteo a verla y le guiño el ojo ella solo pudo responder con una sonrisa mientras el mutante peleaba con otros robots, fue entonces que vio que no solo era uno sino cuatro con aparentes armas ninja, esto la sorprendió pero recordó que le habían salvado la vida

Cuando terminaron con todos los Krang fueron a ayudar a la chica.

-Am, ¿estás bien?- pregunto Raph dándole la mano para que se pudiera levantar

-S- sí, am eso creo- dijo ella mientras tomaba la mano del mutante aunque lo dudo por un segundo. Cuando intento levantarse recordó que tenía la pierna lastimada tropezando y abrazando al joven ninja rojo por el cuello.

-Lo siento, perdón-

-Tranquila- dijo el sosteniéndola para que no se callera fue ahí donde ella escucho un sonido parecido a un arma cargando y al voltear hacia el frente vio a un Krang a punto de dispararle al ninja de bandana roja.

-¡Cuidado!- dijo ella mientras lanzaba una shuriken al Krang y haciendo un poco al lado al ninja rojo, pero el láser salió antes dándole a ella en el brazo derecho.

Raph la levanto estilo princesa mientras Leo dio la orden de llevarla a ella y a su familia dentro de la casa llevando así a sus padres y hermana a sus respectivas habitaciones mientras Raph la sentaba en la sala para que Donnie pudiera inspeccionar su herida.

En las habitaciones mientras Mikey y Leo terminaban de dejar a cada uno en sus respectivas habitaciones pero el menor vio otra puerta al fondo y sin pensarlo, la abrió, encontrándose con la habitación de la chica, para él estaba muy ordenada, con un televisor, un ropero, su cama color rojo, una cortina azul marino y un espejo que tenía 4 shurikens de papel alrededor, pero colgado en la pared había unos audífonos de color blanco y morado lo cual llamo mucho su atención y los tomo para mostrárselos a su hermano mayor, él le dijo que los dejara donde estaban a lo que el menor se entristeció un poco.

…

-No es muy profunda, estarás bien pero necesitamos llevarte a nuestra guarida para colocarle una venda y desinfectarla correctamente- dijo Donnie explicándole a la chica

-Está bien, supongo

-¿Puedes caminar?- pregunto el ninja de bandana morada

-Sí creo que si- dijo ella mientras intentaba pararse pero cayó al instante siendo nuevamente atrapada por el ninja rojo.

-No lo creo preciosa, yo te llevare- dijo Raph.

En ese momento bajaron sus otros dos hermanos y Donnie les dijo lo que tenían que hacer pero Leo no estaba muy de acuerdo.

-Chicos el sensei dijo que no quería que nadie más supiera que existimos

-Vamos Leo, él dijo que teníamos que resguardar el sonido y proteger a los ciudadanos, y al parecer ella es ambas- dijo su hermano de bandana naranja

-¡Es cierto! el sonido. Disculpa, ¿podrías cantar?- le dijo a la chica, ella no entendía nada pero por alguna razón dijo que si y canto solo un verso de una canción.

_"Cause every time you touch me i just Die… __in your arms"_

En la primera nota el dispositivo se encendió, fue ahí cuando supieron que ella era la clave de todo, ella era el arma.

-Ok definitivamente tenemos que llevarla a la guarida- dijo Leo

-¿Saben? No entiendo nada- dijo la chica mientras Raph la cargaba

-Ya te lo explicaremos todo- dijo Leo mientras salían de la casa de ella y se metieron a la primera alcantarilla que vieron y aunque tardaron un poco más en llegar ya estaban a salvo.

Ya en la guarida Raph la llevo al laboratorio de Donnie para que pudiera curar su herida y cuando termino tuvo que salir para ayudar a Leo a explicarle todo a Splinter mientras Raph se quedaba con la chica.

-Oye ¿sabes?, ya hemos pasado por todo esto y aun no se sus nombres- dijo la chica a lo que Raph contesto

-Es verdad, me llamo Raphael pero dime Raph, y ¿cuál es tu nombre?

-Me llamo Suzet, pero esas cosas… robots… extraterrestres… cerebros… lo que sean… Me llamaron… Música.

-¿Música? Bueno según lo que veo te gusta mucho cantar y tu voz tiene mucho que ver con lo que aparentemente estamos buscando así que veo por qué te llamaron así, te queda el nombre.

-Si supongo, pero…

-Pero lo que yo no entiendo es que tiene que ver la música en esto.- dijo Leonardo entrando al laboratorio e interrumpiendo la plática de los otros dos junto con sus hermanos y su padre, ellos habían escuchado todo así que ya no era necesario preguntarle su nombre.

-Leo ¿no es obvio?, ella canta y le gusta mucho la música y…. y… canta…- empezó a decir Mikey sin saber que más decir

-Eso ya lo entendimos Mikey- le dijo Leo

Ignorando a su hermano Mikey hablo.- ¿Sabes? Aquí yo soy el que bautiza a todos los mutantes y otras cosas, así que digo que el nombre de Música se te quede- dijo el con aires de grandeza.

-Hahaha, claro, seguro- finalizó la chica

Splinter se acercó a ella lentamente y por fin hablo

-Así que, usted es la chica que tiene el destino del mundo en sus manos…

-¿El destino del mundo? No entiendo- dijo Música muy confundida.

-Veras, esos robots que te atacaron vienen de otra dimensión, se hacen llamar Krang y al parecer necesitan una máquina para convertir nuestro mundo en su mundo y al parecer esa máquina se activa con… tu voz...- dijo el más listo de la familia

-¿Mi voz? No comprendo, necesito respuestas, ¿Por qué ustedes son mutantes? ¿Qué es lo que ha pasado con New York? Alguien dígame por favor y ¿Cómo es que saben Ninjutsu?

-(suspira) es una larga historia- dijo Leonardo, explicando todo desde un principio, la vida de Splinter, Destructor, el Krang, April, Casey, Karai y hasta de slash. (No creo que sea necesario explicar la historia).

-Wow, lo… lamento mucho enserio no sabía nada de esto, ustedes han pasado por muchas cosas, buenas y malas que la verdad ya no sé qué decir.

-Tranquila entendemos que esto sea quizá muy repentino- dijo Leo

-Am Música quisiera hacer unas pruebas de tu voz para poder ver el tipo de ondas, su frecuencia, su longitud…

-Sí, si Donnie no es necesario que la confundas más con tus palabras científicas- dijo Raphael mientras su hermano lo miraba enojado.

-Leo, ¿Quisieras ayudarme a preparar el laboratorio por favor?

-Claro Donnie, y Música porque no nos cuentas sobre ti.

-Seguro, yo Nací en esta ciudad y en este momento tengo 14 años, estudio el octavo grado en una escuela no muy cerca de aquí, vivo con mi madre, mi padre y mi hermana pequeña, tengo solo pocos amigos en la escuela por razones de pensamiento ya que al parecer últimamente la gente piensa que todos deben ser como ellos quieren, creando estereotipos que yo odio y a mí me gusta llevar mi vida a mi manera y es por esa razón que varias personas quieren hacer mi vida de cuadritos y a su antojo, pero bueno dicen que todo pasa por una razón ¿no?... tuve que aprender muchas cosas últimamente con respecto a la vida y supervivencia y una de las cosas más importantes fue el aprender que la vida puede ser como un piano, las teclas blancas son la felicidad y las teclas negras son la tristeza, a medida que transcurre la vida hay que recordar que las teclas negras, también hacen música, y aunque eh sufrido demasiado siempre me verán sonreír, bueno la mayor parte del tiempo.

-Pero, ¿por qué dices q has sufrido mucho?- menciono Leo

-Por qué las personas no aceptan lo diferente y yo siempre lo fui, de cierta manera, puedo sentir vibraciones en el suelo, tengo una cierta conexión con la naturaleza y si le agregamos mi forma de pensar que es lo principal, eso es algo que las demás personas no aceptan ni comprenden.

-Siendo tú, ya les habría callado la boca con un golpe- menciono Raph

-Lose, y cuando era más pequeña me defendía de esa manera. Era mucho más fría y no me importaba nada, pero al llegar a séptimo grado, las cosas cambiaron, de alguna forma, ellos no me atacaban con golpes, si no con palabras y al tener un temperamento como el mío, no dejaba que me insultaran de ninguna manera, pero ellos tenían ya un plan desde el principio, y en un conflicto con los profesores yo no tenía armas, por así decirlo. Tuve que cambiar, fingir que no pasaba nada, no responder, nadie me creía, opte por ignorarlos pero aun así podía escuchar todo, mi autoestima cayo, eh llegado al punto de lastimarme a mí misma por cosas como esas (cuando ella dijo esto los chicos pararon en seco como ocultando algo, ella lo noto y pronto descubriría de que se trataba)… lo supere sola, nunca nadie me ayudo, fue ahí cuando entendí algo muy importante que se debe tomar en cuenta con personas así: "Un amigo, no es más que un enemigo conocido", hasta el momento todo esto no ha parado y claro que hay núcleo del problema pero no puedo hacer nada por ahora.

-P- pero… nosotros nunca imaginamos todo esto, no es justo por todo lo que pasaste, pero siempre se puede hacer algo, todo saldrá bien, si nosotros te podemos ayudar en algo, lo aremos ¿ok? Lo prometo- dijo Leo a lo que ella solo contesto con gracias

-Espera, cambiando un poco de tema… ¿dijiste que sentías vibraciones?- dijo el genio de la familia

-Sí, cuando una persona camina yo puedo sentirlo.

-Tendré que hacer pruebas después sobre eso.

-Música, tu dijiste que tenías cierto temperamento, ¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto Leo

-Puede que ahora no lo demuestre tanto, o no de inmediato, pero ten seguro que yo puedo estar pensando la muerte de varias personas- dijo ella bromeando un poco

-¿Algo así como un segundo Raphael?- dijo Mikey a lo que Raph respondió con un golpe-Solo preguntaba- decía mientras se sobaba la cabeza

-Am, cambiando de tema, y dejando a un lado lo triste, ¿porque no nos dices que te gusta?- dijo Raph como queriendo evitar una conversación

-Claro,… Me gusta obsesionarme con varios temas, por ejemplo, la astronomía, mitología, leyendas, etc…, me gusta mucho leer y aprender nuevas cosas…

-Genial, otra cerebrito- dijo Raph a lo que Donnie y Música lo miraron con ira que si las miradas mataran, Raph estaría sepultado tres metros bajo tierra.-Lo siento- agregó cuando vio a su maestro molesto por su comentario.

-Chicos, ya terminamos- dijo Donnie mostrando como había quedado el laboratorio. Parecía estudio de grabación-Música ¿quisieras cantar algo?-

-Me encantaría- dijo ella mientras se colocaba tras el micrófono compuesto por el ninja de bandana morada y los demás junto con Donnie que estaba en los controles para analizar la voz de la chica

-¿Cuál es el tipo de música que más te gusta?- pregunto Donnie

-Todos en realidad, últimamente me gusta mucho el Rap y electrónica

-Mmm por que no iniciamos con algo más suave por el momento. Quizá pop o R&amp;B- dijo Donnie mientras ella aceptaba

El colocaba una de sus muchas canciones de su teléfono en sus controles y se colocaba unos lentes muy raros y comenzaba la canción.

_Tough girl  
in the fast lane  
No time for love  
No time for hate  
No drama, no time  
for games  
Tough girl  
whose soul aches_

_I'm at home  
on my own  
Check my phone  
nothing, though  
Act busy  
Order in  
Pay TV  
its agony_

_I may cry, ruining my makeup  
Wash away all the things you've taken  
I don't care if I don't look pretty  
Big girls cry when their hearts are breaking  
Big girls cry when their hearts are breaking  
Big girls cry when their heart is breaking_

Donnie se sorprendio por la voz tan hermosa de la chica al igual que todos pero con esos lentes él podía ver las ondas de la voz y lo que vio lo dejo sin palabras pues tenían diferentes colores y aumentaban de tamaño con la frecuencia de la voz pero algo que llamo mucho más su atención fue el hecho de que cuando no cantaba aun así las ondas salían de su mente ya que ella solo necesitaba estar concentrada.

_Tough girl  
I'm in pain  
it's lonely at the top  
Blackouts and airplanes  
I still pour you a glass of champagne  
I'm a tough girl  
whose soul aches_

Raph vio cómo su hermano se quedaba con la boca abierta al ver con esos lentes así que solo se los arrebato y se los puso, fue cuando vio lo que podía ver su hermano, los otros dos también se dieron cuenta y se peleaban por los lentes, pero Donnie los detuvo quitándoselos de una vez.

_I'm at home  
on my own  
Check my phone  
nothing, though  
Act busy  
Order in  
Pay TV  
its agony_

_I may cry, ruining my makeup  
Wash away all the things you've taken  
I don't care if I don't look pretty  
Big girls cry when their hearts are breaking  
Big girls cry when their hearts are breaking  
Big girls cry when their heart is breaking_

_I wake up I wake up I wake up__  
I wake up I wake up I wake up? Alone_

_I may cry ruining my makeup  
Wash away all things you've taken  
I don't care if I don't look pretty  
Big girls cry when their hearts are breaking  
Big girls cry when their hearts are breaking  
Big girls cry when their heart is breaking_

Al terminar la canción los chicos y su sensei no sabían que decir. Y después de dos canciones más Splinter al fin hablo y muy serio.

-Necesito hablar con todos ustedes, acompáñenme al dojo- dijo mientras los demás se quedaban muy confundidos

Al llegar hiso que todos se sentaran y por fin hablo

-Música, tu voz es muy familiar a una antigua leyenda de Japón, que decía que había una Kunoichi muy poderosa con un gran talento, su voz la utilizaba como arma en una pelea y nunca nadie la pudo derrotar, cuando ella murió, dijo que su don se pasaría a algunos de sus descendientes y aunque siempre intentaron buscarlos, nunca los encontraron y no se supo si supieron cómo desarrollar ese talento.

-Pero es solo una leyenda sensei- Dijo el más listo de la familia.

-Solo es falso si lo crees así Donatello

-Pero eso no es posible…- dijo ella mientras se mostraba un poco angustiada

-No dudo que el Krang haya trabajado con el ADN de los padres de aquella Kunoichi, y si es así, quizás tu voz sea más especial de lo que imaginamos. Podríamos probar, y sería un honor prepararte para que seas la guerrera que estoy seguro está destinada a ser.-Menciono el maestro rata

-Es cierto, tú peleas como una profesional Música, de seguro has estudiado artes marciales- Dijo Mikey recordando como utilizaba las shurikens y su Kanzashi

-No, nunca eh practicado nada de artes marciales, me encantaría pero mis padres son muy sobreprotectores con migo, lo que vieron fue solo… instinto, creo, nunca me gusto ser "la princesita del cuento"

Todos se sorprendieron ante lo que dijo la chica pues se veía que había entrenado aunque al parecer no, y esto sorprendio más a Splinter quien de nuevo dio su oferta de entrenarla a lo que ella acepto con gusto y el día siguiente comenzaría su entrenamiento.

Mientras tanto después de todo ese dilema ella estaba sentada en el sillón escuchando canciones.

-Música, ¿quieres un poco de pizza?- menciono Mikey

-Me encantaría gracias jamás podría negarte una pizza- dijo ella en un tono gracioso quitándose los audífonos y unos minutos después comenzaron a escuchar gritos por parte de los dos hermano mayores, al parecer a esos dos les encantaba discutir.

* * *

Hasta aquí el capítulo espero que les guste, por cierto si no saben un Kanzashi era un arma utilizada por las Kunoichi para atacar pasando desapercibido por completo y se impregnaba con veneno. La canción se llama Big Girls Cry de Sia, sin más que decir los dejo. Sayonara

Musicatmnt


	3. Amigos

Hola, aquí está el nuevo capítulo, por cierto se me ha olvidado mencionar que Música tiene un fleco ondulado que cae cubriendo casi por completo su ojo izquierdo. Y es hora de responder comentarios.

**WOLFJADE28**: Tendrás más, jaja que bueno que te guste mi fic

**Zafira A. V**: que bueno que te sentiste familiarizada con la protagonista, pues esa era mi idea desde el principio que muchos se sintieran así, ya que Música tiene una forma de pensar muy especial, y poco a poco te darás cuenta de su forma de ver el mundo. Sobre tu pregunta, yo tampoco sé por qué hay dos TMNT xD pero bueno finalizando, gracias por leer mi fic y que bueno que te guste.

Sin más que decir, disfruten el fic, los espero al final

TMNT no me pertenece

* * *

Capitulo tres: Amigos

Música y Mikey fueron al lugar de donde provenían esos gritos que salían de la cocina y vieron a Leo y Raph discutir.

-¡Te dije que tuvieras más cuidado Raphael!

-¡Tú no eres quien para mandarme!

-¡Soy tu líder y hermano mayor!, debes seguir mis órdenes, pudo salir más herida

-¡Esas cosas pasan en una pelea Leonardo!

Leonardo le reclamaba a su hermano que había sido muy descuidado en lanzar las shurikens y que música peleara por su cuenta y lo culpaba de que saliera algo herida.

Al escuchar los gritos Donnie salió de su laboratorio encontrándose con Música y Mikey viendo como los dos hermanos peleaban, a los menores ya no les impresionaba que sus dos hermanos pelearan pero a Música no le gustaba nada, así que como vio que los demás no hacían nada decidió intervenir ella y se colocó en medio de los dos cuando Raph estaba a punto de darle un golpe a su hermano.

-¡Alto!-grito y dirigiéndose a Raph dijo-Tranquilo tigre, ¿Qué está pasando aquí?

-No te metas Música, esto es entre Leo y yo

-Si no te gusta que te den órdenes a mí tampoco, así que no me digas lo que tengo que hacer. Leo dime, por favor

-Raph es un idiota, fue por su culpa que saliste lastimada en esa pelea, si hubiéramos intervenido antes no habría pasado

-¡Cállate Leo!- grito Raph

-¡Silencio! Nadie asegura que si hubieran intervenido antes no pasaría esto, si Raph no hubiera lanzado las shurikens no sé qué hubiera hecho. Por otra parte fue muy tonto de tu parte hacer eso si no dieron la orden Raph, Leo tiene razón en eso, sobre todo si es TU LIDER

-¡Nadie me dice que hacer y no tengo que escuchar reclamos de nadie, mucho menos tuyos!

-Solo quiero ayudar tratando de que no se maten el uno al otro, pero veo que tú no quieres resolver nada sin golpes

-No estoy de humor como para hablar, mucho menos con "este"

-"Este" es tu hermano Raph

-Como sea no me importa, y a ti tampoco debería importarte lo que él y yo decimos

-Estabas a punto de golpearlo Raph, así no se resuelven las cosas, ambos comenzaron a gritar y a discutir, no fue culpa de nadie ambos cargan con responsabilidad

Leo solo escuchaba, no sabía que decir y sus hermanos tampoco, ambos discutían con el mismo tono de voz y sus palabras eran igual de fuertes, solo que Música quería arreglar las cosas mientras que Raph solo quería empeorar todo, ambos eran muy parecidos pero a la vez muy diferentes.

-Ya me canse de esto- Raph salió del lugar dejando a sus hermanos confundidos y a Música algo molesta

-(suspira cansada) se parece tanto a mí- pensó en voz alta, lo que hiso que los demás la miraran confundidos- Digo…. Am yo solo

-Bueno no debemos negar que si tienen cosas en común, al menos eso creo-Menciono Donnie

-Música, yo, lo siento, creo que tienes razón y tanto Raph como yo empezamos la discusión.

-Me alegra que lo entiendas Leo, pero parece que alguien no- dijo mirando a Raph sentado en el sillón

-Es un gruñón, se enoja por todo- dijo Mikey sacando una pequeña risa por parte de la joven

-Tengo una idea, y es posible que lo haga enojar más, pero si no es así, lograre que deje de estar enojado, por lo menos hoy

-Wow Wow, no lo vas a querer hacerlo enojar más

-No importa, no quiero que nos llevemos mal por una simple discusión

-¿Cuál es tu idea?

-Ya sabrán, primero díganme, ¿Cuál es el género musical que más le gusta a Raph?

-Mmm electrónica, rap y Rock- dijo Leo y cuando termino solo vio que Música les mandaba una mirada de complicidad y caminada hacia donde se encontraba su hermano de bandana roja

Música se acercaba lentamente por la parte de atrás del sofá mientras conectaba sus audífonos a su teléfono y ponía una canción de electrónica sentándose al lado de Raph

**POV RAPH**

_¿Quién se cree ella que es para reclamarme? No fue mi culpa, Leo es un exagerado. Pero lo que no comprendo es porque este maldito presentimiento se calmó cuando estaba con ella, no lo comprendo (música se sienta a su lado) ¿y ahora qué? No sé por qué esta aquí, hace un momento estaba discutiendo y ahora viene. Este maldito presentimiento, es hacia ella estoy seguro (al tener muy fuerte las canciones Raph escucho) esa canción la conozco pero no se su nombre, ¿quizá debería….? No, no Raphael no caigas en eso no._

**FIN DEL POV RAPH**

-Am, Música….

-Si Raph- dijo ella muy secamente y sin voltear a verlo

-Solo quería…. Pedir una disculpa- dijo por fin a lo que sus hermanos abrieron los ojos como platos y sus bocas querían tocar el suelo en ese momento ya que habían visto y escuchado todo desde la cocina y Música al fin volteo a verlo muy seria pero feliz en su interior ya que su plan había funcionado, pero ni ella sabía cómo.

-¿Una disculpa?

-Sí, yo, creo que no debí decir tantas tonterías, soy un idiota

-Tranquilo, no eres tan idiota-dijo ella en un tono gracioso-Está bien

-Gracias, ahora ¿podrías decirme el nombre de esa canción?

Ellos empezaron a platicar llevándose muy bien y dándose cuenta que tenían más cosas en común de lo que pensaban. Los demás no podían creerlo y en eso llegan April y Casey saludando a todos cuando se percataron de la presencia de la chica.

-¿Quién es ella?- pregunto April a Leo

-Música

-¿Música?

-Mi nombre es Suzet pero por ciertas razones decidieron decirme así- dijo Música mientras se paraba del sofá y caminaba hacia los dos chicos que se encontraban en la entrada de la guarida- Tu debes ser April ¿cierto?

-Sí, soy yo, y él es Casey

-¿Qué hay muñeca?- ella lo miro algo molesta y confundida por su comentario pero decidió no prestarle mucha atención

-¡April!- dijo el chico de bandana morada feliz de ver a la pelirroja, Música se dio cuenta, él era demasiado obvio, o al menos para ella, así que no le tomo mucho tiempo adivinar que Donnie estaba muy enamorado de aquella chica de ojos celestes.

-¿Que hay Donnie? ¿Me explicarías?- dijo April refiriéndose a Música

-Claro, ven- dijo mientras se llevaba a la chica a su laboratorio para explicarle y mostrarle las pruebas, llevándose una mirada de ira por parte de Casey, para después ir a hablar con Raph mientras Música se iba a jugar un poco con Mikey y Leo en la máquina de pinball.

De repente se le formulo algo en su cabeza que de seguro por todo lo que estaba pasando no había pensado.

-¡Mis padres!- dijo música un poco exaltada y los demás la miraron confundidos- ¿Qué paso? ¿Estarán bien? ¿Cuándo despertaran?

-Tranquila, tranquila, Donnie dijo que no despertaran hasta mañana como a las 12 del día, no tienes de que preocuparte- dijo Leo tratando de calmar a la chica de ojos marrón

-Am está bien, pero, ¿Cuándo iré a mi casa?

-Creo que esta noche te tendrás que quedarte con nosotros, solo por hoy, es muy peligroso de noche para ti, sobre todo en la entrada de tu edificio, los Krang pueden seguir ahí, claro que se irán en la mañana- dijo Leo mientras Raph y Casey se acercaban y April y Donnie salían del laboratorio

-Y…. Dormiré en el sofá

-No, no yo…-estaba diciendo Leo cuando Raph interrumpe

-Quizá, puedas dormir en mi habitación y yo en el sofá mientras arreglamos la otra habitación que estoy seguro que mañana en la noche estará lista, solo por precaución - cuando Raph dijo eso todos lo miraron muy confundidos, se lo esperaban de cualquiera menos de el

-¿E-enserio? – Decía Música igual de confundida

-Claro no tengo problema, ven, te muestro la habitación

Cuando estaban caminando, los demás aún no reaccionaban hasta que April por fin hablo

-Bueno aaa, nosotros nos tenemos que ir, venimos mañana chicos, que descansen.

-Gracias April, hasta luego Casey- dijo Leo al final

-Bueno chicos, será mejor ir a dormir, ya es algo tarde

-¿No esperaras a Raph, Leo?- pregunto Donnie

-No, estoy seguro que conoce el camino de su habitación al sofá

Después todos se fueron a sus respectivas habitaciones. Mientras en la habitación de Raph él le daba las buenas noches mientras tomaba una almohada y una cobija, ella también le dio las buenas noches y Raph salió de ahí. Ya en el sofá se puso a reflexionar sobre lo que había hecho hace unos momentos.

-¿Qué me ha pasado?- se preguntó para sí mismo mientras se tomaba la cabeza – Acabo de dejar que una chica que apenas conozco duerma en mi habitación solo por un presentimiento. Soy un idiota, no sé qué me pasa, esa chica tiene algo, estoy seguro, algo que no me deja ser yo mismo. ¿¡Qué mierda me está pasando!? Mejor me olvido de eso por hoy, mañana ajustare cuentas.

Raph no podía dormir, pues era una noche muy fría, Música despertó a las 3 de la mañana por un poco de agua y al ver a Raph en el sofá, vio que temblaba de frio.

-"No lo puedo dejar así, le dará un resfriado"- pensó la chica mientras se acercaba a Raph.- Raphael…. Raphael….

Cuando Raph abrió los ojos, lo primero que vio fueron los ojos de aquella chica que según él no lo dejaba ser el mismo, y se percató de algo. Sus ojos tenían una areola verde alrededor, lo cual le llamó mucho la atención pero al percatarse que estaba muy cerca de su rostro lo olvido y se levantó un poco exaltado.

-¿Q- que pasa?

-¿No tienes frio Raph?

-No, no para nada no te preocupes

-A mí no me engañas Raph, estabas temblando. Ven- dijo Música mientras tomaba a Raph de la mano, esto no le gustó mucho así que intento liberarse, pero ella no se lo permitió y lo llevo directo a su habitación (La de Raph)

-Dormirás aquí, no dejare que te de un resfriado

-¿Y por qué no?

-Tú me salvaste de que un Krang me secuestrara, tienes muchas cosas en común conmigo y me dejaste dormir en tu habitación, ¿es lo menos que puedo hacer no crees?

-Aun así no creo que sea correcto- dijo Raph mientras cruzaba los brazos

-No seas terco, si quieres, nadie lo sabrá pero no dejare que te enfermes

-Está bien pero, ¿podrías mostrarme de nuevo los videos?

-Claro- dijo ella mientras ambos se sentaban en la cama

Música le había enseñado algunos videos de sus canciones favoritas entre otros antes de que April y Casey llegaran, y así se fueron dando cuenta de sus semejanzas y no discutieron más.

Ambos quedaron dormidos después de una hora pero Raph despertó momentos después por que algo le decía que mirara a esa chica, cuando lo hiso se dio cuenta que esa chica era más hermosa de lo que aparentaba, o almenos para él. No sabía que es lo que estaba pensando pero sentía que podía contar y confiar en ella para lo que fuera, tal y como lo hacía con Spike pero de una manera un poco diferente. Raph miro su propia muñeca y veía 2 cortadas no muy profundas ni notorias, pero él las había hecho, ya que sentía que nadie lo comprendía, que ya nadie estaba para él, y aunque nunca se había sentido inútil, no sabía lo que le pasó ese día. Música despertó justó en ese momento y vio la muñeca de Raph, se sentó un poco adormilada, pero consiente, sabía lo que Raph había hecho y a él le asustó mucho que ella despertara de esa manera y lo descubriera.

-Raph… ¿Qué has hecho?

-Yo… yo solo

Ella solo lo abrazó y así quedaron por unos cuantos minutos hasta que ella decidió hablar separándose de el para poder mirarlo a los ojos

-No sé por qué lo hiciste, y no te pido que me lo digas si no quieres pero solo te digo que no estás solo en esto- Le mandó una mirada tierna

-No debería importarte lo que hago, es mi vida Música, ¿sí?

-Lose, pero me importa, escucha sé que no llevamos ni un día de conocernos, pero sé que eres una gran persona, o mutante, eso no importa, no importa las veces que discutamos, sé que seremos muy buenos amigos ¿sí?, yo te puedo ayudar con esto si quieres

-La verdad no sé qué me pasó ese día, pero no importa, no quiero volverlo a hacer, pero por favor, no le digas a nadie

-No lo hare, puedes confiar en mí

-Gracias, yo también creo que seremos buenos amigos

Ella solo sonrío y se recostó en él, Raph no le tomó mucha atención y se durmieron el resto de la noche, a las 6 de la mañana Música se levantó y dejo dormir a Raph mientras iba a peinarse, cuando termino llevaba una coleta de lado muy alta pero se veía bien. Fue a la cocina a preparar algo de comer tanto para ella como para los chicos.

Leo se levantó temprano, como siempre para meditar un poco antes de que todos despertaran, y salió de su habitación para darse un baño, cuando termino, algo le llamó la atención, Raph no estaba en el sofá y un delicioso olor llamó aún más su atención, así que fue a la cocina encontrándose con aquella chica de cabello rizado, pero algo lo sorprendio.

-Música, tu cabello…..- Dijo Leo ya que el hermoso cabello rizado de la chica ahora tenía mechones dorados, un dorado no muy fuerte pero notorio

-¿Qué tiene Leo?

-Esta dorado

-¿Enserio? – Miro su cabello y le dio la razón a Leo, pero ella no parecía sorprenderse mucho – Ayer no se notaba tanto

-¿Qué? ¿Esto ya tiene tiempo?

-Sí, es algo raro pero ayer no se notaba tanto como hoy

-Increíble, quizá tengas que hablar con Donnie sobre eso

-Supongo, cambiando de tema, ¿porque te levantaste tan temprano?

-Lo mismo te pregunto

-Quería preparar el desayuno- Dijo Música mientras Leo miraba embobado la comida que ella había preparado

-Ya veo- dijo saliendo de su trance- Yo voy a meditar un rato

-¿Meditar? ¿En la mañana?

-Sí, en la tarde mis hermanos hacen mucho ruido- Música rio un poco ante esto ultimo

-Entonces, ve, yo seguiré preparando esto

-Sí, te veo en una hora, oye antes de que me valla, ¿Dónde está Raph?

-Yo…. Lo desperté en la mañana para que se pudiera ir a su cuarto y dormir un poco más- Dijo ella mintiendo, pues había dormido con Raph desde las 3 de la madrugada

-Ok- Dijo Leo mientras se dirigía hacia al dojo no muy convencido

Raph despertó momentos después y se preocupó un poco al no ver a aquella chica a su lado. Sí, él se preocupó, algo igualmente muy raro en él, algo le estaba pasando. Fue a tomar un baño y cuando salió un olor llamó su atención, y su estómago lo llamó en ese momento.

-"Mikey nunca se levanta tan temprano"- pensó, mientras se dirigía a la cocina encontrándose con Música a quien saludó

-¿Qué hay Música?

-Hola Raph, pensé que te ibas a levantar un poco más tarde

-Sí, no pude dormir más

-¿Quieres desayunar?

-Claro, gracias

Poco después despertó Donnie y Mikey y también desayunaron y todos notaron que el cabello de Música había cambiado y ella les tuvo que explicar todo para que después los chicos fueran a entrenar. Ella solo los observaba sentada al lado de Splinter, visualizaba cada movimiento con precisión, veía las técnicas que usaban, se sorprendió, nunca pensó ver a verdaderos ninjas entrenar y pelear, sobre todo que fueran mutantes y su sensei una rata gigante, pero no le dio mucha importancia, ahora eran sus amigos y le habían salvado la vida. Después de que los chicos entrenaran, fue el turno de Música, y las tortugas fueron a descansar un poco.

En el dojo Splinter le enseño las técnicas básicas, las cuales aprendió y ejecutó de manera rápida y perfecta, para una chica que nunca había estudiado artes marciales era increíble que se le facilitaran tanto las técnicas de Ninjutsu. Al terminar el entrenamiento ella ya no era una principiante pues aprendió tan rápido que fue con katas un poco más avanzadas. Fue con los chicos a la sala, apenas eran las 11:30 así que Leo la llevo a su casa para que estuviera antes de que sus padres despertaran.

A la hora del patrullaje todos salieron directo al edificio donde vivía Música, Leo le había dicho que se encontraran en la azotea a las 8:30 y fue donde los espero hasta que llegaran para poder ir de nuevo a la guarida y que Donnie le hiciera más pruebas, al llegar estaban ya April y Casey esperándolos

-Hola chicos, Hola Música- Dijo la chica de ojos celestes

-Hola April, Hola Casey- dijeron todos al unísono y a su manera

-Música será mejor ir al laboratorio para seguir trabajando y ver lo de tu cabello y… tus ojos… - dijo Donnie al final, pues a contra luz se podía notar como esa areola verde alrededor de los ojos de la chica brillaban, todos se acercaron en ese momento a ver los ojos de la chica percatándose de lo antes ya mencionado

-¿Pero qué…..? Pasó- Dijo Casey cambiando la palabrota que iba a decir, aunque no era muy raro en el

-No creí que se fueran a dar cuanta tan rápido- Dijo Música sorprendiendo a todos por sus palabras

-Música, eres una caja de sorpresas, pero ¿Por qué pasa esto? Primero tu cabello y ahora tus ojos- Menciono Donnie

-Les dije que siempre fui diferente de diferentes formas, los ojos y el cabello no se notan mucho así que es raro que lo noten

-Tengo que hacer pruebas de tu ADN ahora, es necesario

-Está bien- dijo ella un poco dudosa

Cuando Donnie analizaba la muestra sus hermanos, April, Casey y Splinter estaba ahí, y lo que descubrió lo dejó sorprendido y preocupado a la vez.

-Música…. Tu… tu AND esta modificado por el Krang desde hace mucho tiempo, es… diferente, tu voz… tus sentidos y el color de tus ojos y de tu cabello, son por algo…. Eres… mitad humana y la otra mitad no sé cómo explicarla… eres… un mutante

-¿Un qué? No, no puede ser

-Sí, lo eres y eres más especial de lo que todos creen, incluso tu

-Yo no sé qué decir, es difícil entender esto

-Yo te entiendo Música, yo soy mitad humana y mitad Krang, también fue difícil entenderlo para mí

-Gracias April

Después de toda esa platica, los chicos tuvieron un poco de entrenamiento extra y las chicas también, al fin entrenando juntas, para después ir a hablar un poco a la sala, donde compartieron varias experiencias y se hicieron buenas amigas

-Música, dime ¿Quién te dio tu primer beso?- La chica de cabello castaño en ese momento estaba tomando un vaso con agua, casi ahogándose con ella al escuchar la pregunta de su amiga y los chicos se dieron cuenta de eso así que sin querer se metieron en la platica

-Yo…. Am ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

-No me digas que nunca….

-Yo…

-¿Enserio?- Preguntaron todos al unísono

-Chicos ustedes tampoco así que ustedes no digan nada- Dijo aquella chica un poco apenada

-Nosotros tenemos razones, pero tú…- Menciono Leo

-No sé, no le veo la importancia a eso chicos

-A mí me parece muy tierno, así podrás darlo con una persona que de verdad quieras- Dijo April apenando a un más a Música al grado de que sus mejillas estaban bastante rojas

-¿Y si cambiamos de tema?

-Como quieras- dijo April un poco divertida

Se la pasaron platicando varias horas todos juntos, pero Música se tuvo que ir ya que al siguiente día tenía que ir a la escuela y no se veía muy emocionada por eso, todo lo contrario, se veía triste y bastante, como pensando mucho y cuando Leo la llevo a su casa tuvo la oportunidad de preguntarle que le pasaba mientras se encontraban en la ventana de la chica.

-Música, ¿Qué sucede? Pareces algo triste

-Bueno nadie está feliz de ir a la escuela ¿sabes?

-Sí, pero es que no solo es eso, es algo más, lose

-Bueno, como les había dicho, no me llevo muy bien con mis compañeros y hay una cierta barrera que ellos no deben sobrepasar con migo, o podrían acabar en el hospital- Dijo al último riéndose un poco –Estoy bien Leo tranquilo

-Ok está bien, cuídate Little Bad Girl

Leo se fue después de decir eso último, Música sonrió ante lo mismo pero cuando volviera de la escuela los iría a ver

A la mañana siguiente Raph se levantó a la misma hora del día anterior por alguna razón, y a la hora del entrenamiento, sentía que algo le faltaba, una cierta mirada de una chica de ojos marrones y verde, a quien por alguna razón quería proteger.

…

A las 2:00 de la tarde Música llego a la guarida, bastante exhausta pero no tenía su uniforme, se había cambiado antes, ahora traía una playera azul marino con un pantalón de mezclilla y tenis negros, su cabello estaba amarrado a una sola coleta y siempre su fleco de lado, traía unos cuantos libros y cuadernos, de seguro para hacer su tarea, lo primero que hiso fue saludar a todos llevándose un saludo de vuelta y una cara de WTF!? Por pate de los chicos ya que los mechones dorados de la chica se habían vuelto a opacar al grado de casi no notarse nada.

-Tu cabello…- Dijeron todos al unísono

-Lo se lose es raro pero así se comporta mi cabello

-Pero…- dijo Raph el cual fue interrumpido por música

-No, ahorita no me lo recuerdes por favor- Dijo mientras se sentaba en el sofá

-¿Qué pasó?

-Los profesores pasaron, aparte de que dejan tareas como si no tuviéramos otra cosa que hacer, se atreven a castigarnos a todos por culpa de unos cuantos- Dijo un poco enojada y triste a la vez

-Wow, ¿Tan mala es la escuela?- Preguntó Mikey

-Sí, lo es- Dijo ella

-No exageres tanto Música- Dijo Leo

-Perdón, quizá si lo estoy haciendo pero es que estoy muy estresada y cuando estoy así, siento que todo me sale mal

-Tranquila solo respira y cálmate- Menciono Leo

-Está bien, está bien

-Oye, quizá te puedo ayudar con tu tarea- Dijo Donnie

-No, gracias Donnie, estoy bien, solo son unas cuantas operaciones de matemáticas, unas prácticas de física, una investigación de historia y terminar un ejercicio en mi libro-Dijo la chica muy tranquila ahora

-¿Nada más?- Dijo Leo con un poco de sarcasmo

-Bueno, la verdad no es mucho comparado con otros días

Raphael estaba escuchando todo pero no hablo ya que se fue a pegarle a su saco de box, a las 5:00 de la tarde, Música había terminado todos los deberes, y justo a tiempo pues era hora de entrenar.

…

-Recuerda que la docilidad es poder, la risa es fortaleza y una caricia puede ser el golpe que anule al asesino. Estas son lecciones que hasta el más poderoso guerrero debe aprender- Decía Splinter mientras Música practicaba con las shurikens, pues tenía una gran puntería

-Ahora pasemos a practicar con tu voz

Era verdad, Música tenía un gran poder, pues se sentían las vibraciones por todo el dojo, pero algo le llamó mucho la atención a Splinter, pues después de una hora de practicar, se pudo dar cuenta que se podía escuchar las repeticiones de la voz en las hojas de los árboles y en el tronco del mismo, así que empezó a recordar más sobre la leyenda de aquella Kunoichi y su extraña conexión con la naturaleza y su voz

-Quisiera intentar algo que acabo de recordar- Le mencionó Splinter a la chica, y le dio una pequeña piedra de color y le dijo que le cantara de la forma que le había enseñado, y que recordara algo, conforme a la canción. La chica obedeció y canto solo una pequeña parte

_You__ light me up __inside__,_

_Like__the__ 4__th__July_

_Whenever you´re around,_

_I always seem to smile._

_And people ask me how,_

_Well you´re the reason why I'm_

_Dancing in the mirror,_

_And singing in the shower_

_La da dee la da da la da da_

_Singing__ in __the__shower_

_La da dee la da da la da da_

_Singing__ in __the__shower_

Ella estaba recordando algunos momentos muy felices con esa canción y de alguna manera se transmitieron a la piedra brillando por unos segundos para después si ella volvía a cantar, la piedra liberaba al cuerpo de quien la poseía, lo mismo que ella sentía al cantar.

-Es increíble, tienes más poder en ti de lo que imaginaba

-Gracias Sensei, tengo una idea con esto- Dijo Música mientras miraba la piedra pensando

…

Música se iba a quedar esa noche, pues la segunda habitación ahora estaba perfecta, aunque al siguiente día, de nuevo tenía que ir a la escuela, ya o se veía tan preocupada, ella había traído su uniforme y Leo se levantaba temprano en la mañana así que él la podía llevar.

Después en la tarde Música no había ido a la guarida, esto preocupó al joven ninja de bandana roja, pues el día anterior no había hablado mucho con ella, así que en la hora de patrullaje aprovecho para ir a su departamento, ella había estado trabajando en una sorpresa y Raph llegó justo cuando ella estaba envolviendo cada regalo con un color respectivo y ella al verlo hiso lo posible por que no notara los obsequios.

-Ra-Raph, ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Bueno, no fuiste a la guarida en todo el día y ayer casi no hablamos así que vine a verte

-¿Tu querías hablar con migo?

-Bueno yo…

-(Ríe un poco) Tranquilo, ¿de que querías hablar?

Así comenzaron a platicar hasta que Raph se tuvo que ir, pues si Leo lo descubría, le iba a decir hasta de porque se va a morir, y él le respondería de la misma manera y no quería más problemas, solo se despidió de ella y se fue.

* * *

Hola aquí yo de nuevo espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, por cierto, en el siguiente chapter, habrá nuevo personaje, creado con la ayuda de una amiga, a su manera y espero que les vaya a gustar. Sin más que decir

Sayonara

Musicatmnt


	4. Kaede parte 1

Holiiss, pido una inmensa disculpa por haber tardado tanto el actualizar, Gomen ne, pero eh estado muy ocupada y eh tenido algunos problemas, aparte de que ya comienza la semana de exámenes, por lo tanto tardare más en actualizar, pero no se preocupen, intentare lo posible por escribir, este capítulo lo dividí en dos, y está hecho con la ayuda de una amiga, espero les guste, sin más que decir los dejo Leer

* * *

Capítulo 4: Kaede parte 1

A la mañana siguiente Música se levantó temprano, pues la semana aún no acababa, tomo su mochila y se marchó directo a la escuela. Ella seguía pensando en todo lo que tenía que hacer saliendo de aquel "Manicomio" como ella lo llamaba, tenía que ir a la guarida para ver a los chicos y seguir con su entrenamiento y quería ir al parque para despejarse un poco, pues todos los deberes y lo que tenía que soportar, la estaban torturando.

-"Creo que sería bueno seguir el ejemplo de Leo y meditar un poco"- Pensó mientras entraba a aquella institución.

-Hey, Suzet, ¿traes las practicas?- Preguntó uno de sus compañeros, pues ellos no la llamaban Música

-Sí, pero si lo que quieres es copiar mejor ve con alguien más que te haga caso

-Por favor, no las hice, se me olvidaron

-¿Se te olvidaron, o pensaste que no eran importantes y te la pasaste jugando videojuegos?

-Yo….

-Eso sospechaba, mejor vete- Dijo ella mientras se sentaba en su respectivo lugar y su compañero se iba ya que el profesor había llegado

Después de la clase de física tocaba matemáticas y como de costumbre el mismo cuento de algunos para que le pasaran los dictados, pues Música era una chica muy aplicada y siempre con altas calificaciones y no le gustaba competir, pues ella sabía que todos tenían un potencial, solo que no lo dejaban salir. Pero ella tenía una "contrincante" por así decirlo, a quien si le gustaba competir en cuanto calificaciones, siempre diciéndole que estaba bien y que mal, a lo que Música respondía casi siempre con un "es lo que yo creo que es", esa chica se llamaba Lisa, usaba lentes y siempre iba peinada de una trenza de lado, ya que tenía el cabello muy lago, y Música era una de las pocas que la soportaban pues no le caía bien a casi nadie de la clase, y Lisa le tenía cierto rencor a la morena, por lo tanto siempre se la pasaba diciéndole que ella no tenía por qué tener calificaciones altas entre otras cosas, Música solo la ignoraba. A la hora de historia, el director entro a la clase.

-Chicos, tienen una nueva compañera a partir de hoy- dijo el señor y detrás de él había una chica de cabello corto lacio de color entre castaño y rojizo, tez blanca, sus ojos eran grises y parecía un poco tímida. Ella entro y el director se fue en ese momento

-Buenos días señorita, ¿Cuál es su nombre?- preguntó el profesor

-Me llamó Kaede- contestó la chica

-Muy bien Kaede, hay un asiento libre atrás de Suzet- Dijo señalando a la morena, la cual solo sonrió mientras Kaede se acercaba.

-Hola- Dijo la pelirroja

-Hola- contesto Música

-Muy bien chicos, hoy retomaremos el tema de la segunda guerra mundial y la bomba atómica que E.U.A lanzó a las islas de Japón, alguien quiere decirme, ¿Cuándo ocurrió?

-En agosto de 1945- Menciono Kaede

-Muy bien, ¿Por qué fue?

-Por qué Japón bombardeo la isla de Pearl Harbor- Menciono Música

-Excelente, y ¿Qué es ahora Japón después de la segunda guerra mundial?

-Una de las más grandes potencias del mundo, con mucha tecnología y una gran cultura- Dijeron ambas chicas al unísono sacando una mirada de ira por parte de Lisa, ya que ella no sabía mucho del tema y no le gustaba que los demás supieran más que ella (Típico de algunas personas), pero a las chicas no les importo y se rieron juntas. A la hora del receso decidieron comer juntas pero alguien intervino entre la charla de ambas

-Veo que te gusta mucho Japón, Kaede- Le dijo Música a su nueva compañera

-Sí, es increíble, amo su cultura, sus tradiciones, todo- dijo ella muy emocionada

-Yo igual, es increíble

-Hola chicas- Dijo Lisa sentándose entre Kaede y Música y dirigiendo su mirada a esta última dándole la espalda a la pelirroja, y llevándose una mirada de confusión por parte de las dos amigas

-Hola Lisa, ¿Qué ocurre?

-¿Que no me puedo sentar con ustedes?

-Bueno es que no es muy usual de ti y nosotras…

-Lose, lose pero hoy quería hacer algo diferente y juntarme con ustedes para que Kaede no se sintiera tan sola, ya que no ha hablado con casi nadie

-Yo solo hablo con quién me tenga confianza y considere mi amiga- Menciono Kaede para que almenos Lisa no le diera la espalda

-Lo siento, pero bueno hoy me paso algo horrible…- Mencionaba la chica de lentes mientras contaba parte de su vida y Kaede junto con Música estaban casi dormidas de aburrimiento, al parecer Lisa no entendía muy bien las indirectas pero Kaede no quería ser grosera en su primer día de escuela, ese no era su estilo, e intentaba calmar a su amiga haciéndole gestos para tranquilizarla pues Música en ese momento quería decirle hasta lo que no y seguramente provocaría una discusión que las llevaría a las tres a la dirección, y así terminaron de escuchar la aburrida platica hasta que dieron el timbre que avisaba que era hora de volver a las clases. Tocaba algebra, pero no había nada de qué preocuparse, pues aunque no eran expertas no les iba mal hasta que…

-¿¡Qué haces estúpido!?- Dijo Música en un momento de furia pues el profesor no estaba y uno de sus compañeros coloco una pluma en el rizado cabello de la chica, eso era algo que hacían con frecuencia y que siempre la sacaba de sus casillas. Arrojo la pluma lejos mientras su compañero se reía

-Vuelve a hacer eso y te juro que te golpeare hasta que ni tu madre te reconozca- dijo Música con actitud amenazante

-Tranquilízate Suzet, fue solo una broma- Dijo Kaede para calmar a su amiga

-¡No Kaede, no me voy a tranquilizar, ya me tienen harta!- Dijo Música muy molesta, pero al final le hiso caso a su amiga y se calmo

-Vamos- Menciono Kaede y se llevó a la castaña a otro lado del salón

-Lo lamentó

-Te entiendo, pero tienes que controlar tu temperamento- Le dijo Kaede a su amiga

-Lose, lose (suspira), cambiando de tema, ¿Quisieras ir al parque con migo a las 5:00?

-Claro, porque no

Después de la escuela se despidieron, y Música se fue directo a la alcantarilla, ya que le había dicho a su madre que iría a casa de una amiga. Al llegar lo primero que hiso fue saludar, para después ir a cambiarse el uniforme y hacer tarea, de la cual no habían dejado mucha, y se fue directo a darle el regalo que había estado preparando para las tortugas, Splinter, Casey y April.

-Chicos, yo… prepare algo para ustedes

-¿Enserio?- Preguntó Leo y Música solo saco unas pequeñas bolsas con un color especifico, cuando las abrieron, contenía una pequeña piedra de color transparente del mismo tono que la bolsa, parecida a un cuarzo.

-Miren esto- Dijo Música antes de que sus amigos preguntaran algo y se acercó a Leonardo, tomó su mano y la cerró junto con la piedra para luego cantar una frase de una canción

"I remember years ago, someone told me i should take, caution when it comes to love, i did"

Leo en ese momento sintió como un escalofrió recorría su cuerpo para después comenzar a escuchar esa misma canción en su cabeza, se sentía protegido, muy cómodo y deseando no querer abrir los ojos, cuando lo hiso, esa sensación se fue

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?- Preguntó Leo

-La verdad yo tampoco sé cómo pasó, solo me lo mostro el maestro Splinter- Ella se dirigió a todos los demás e hiso lo mismo con diferentes canciones, que casualmente eran sus favoritas de cada uno

Al final fue Raph el cual se ruborizo un poco al sentir las manos de la chica con las suyas aunque no sabía el porqué. Ella no se dio cuenta pero su hermano pequeño de bandana naranja sí, y siendo el averiguaría todo lo necesario, pues era muy curioso, aunque recordaba que la curiosidad mató al gato, en este caso su hermano podría matarlo a él por ser tan entrometido, pero no le importaba mucho. En ese momento Música comenzó a cantar

"In the shadows… all my life"

Raph sintió lo mismo que todos los demás y cuando abrió los ojos solo pudo decir una cosa

-In-increíble

-Música este es un talento increíble- Dijo la pelirroja

-Gracias April- Contestó Música, la cual también le había dado una piedra a Splinter, por lo tanto él quiso hablar con ella de algunas cosas y se fue junto con ella al dojo, pues también tenían que entrenar y también llevo a April.

Después de una corta charla de Splinter a Música sobre su nuevo talento que desarrollaba continuaron con el entrenamiento. Esta vez las dos chicas se enfrentarían para ver los reflejos de cada una, primero April y Splinter lanzaran flechas a Música para que ella las esquive, luego será al revés.

April lanzo la primera flecha seguida por Splinter las cuales Música esquivo a la perfección, April intentaba darle a la cabeza pero Música cayó en Split esquivando la flecha de su amiga y logro pararse para esquivar otra de parte de su maestro demostrando mucha flexibilidad al hacer de nuevo un Split aéreo terminando por atrapar con los dedos otra de parte de su amiga

-Yame- Dijo Splinter dando por terminado el turno de Música. April quedo sorprendida por las habilidades de su compañera así que quería intentar algo similar

-Hame- menciono Splinter para que empezaran. April esquivaba las flechas de forma increíble pues ella llevaba más tiempo entrenando con Splinter pero Música lanzó una flecha a los pies y otra a su cabeza muy rápido que no pudo esquivar una cayendo enseguida

-Yame- termino de decir Splinter y Música fue directo a ayudar a su amiga

-Gracias

-Por nada April, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, si gracias

-Creo que ha sido suficiente entrenamiento por hoy, y April, tienes que practicar- Dijo Splinter, las dos chicas hicieron una reverencia y salieron del dojo

-Wow chicas eso fue genial- Menciono Leo y detrás de el sus hermanos, al parecer habían estado observando el entrenamiento de las chicas desde el principio

-Gracias Leo- dijeron ambas al unísono

Música en ese momento se dirigió a la cocina por un poco de agua y algo le llamo la atención a Donnie de la forma de caminar de Música, así que él y sus hermanos la siguieron a la cocina, cada uno por distintas razones. Mikey y Raph tenían hambre, Leo quería darle unos consejos de pela y Donnie quería verificar una teoría, por alguna razón la forma de caminar de Música era diferente y vio algo que lo hiso confirmar su teoría, así que solo faltaba preguntar.

-Música, ¿Estudiaste ballet?

La chica casi se ahoga con el agua de nuevo por la pregunta del chico de bandana morada pero tuvo que contestar

-¿Co-como sabes eso?

En ese momento los demás se metieron en la plática, el más pequeño y el más rudo casi escupiendo la comida mientras Leo y April se quedaron en la puerta con la boca abierta

-¿Tu? ¿Ballet?- Menciono Raph

-Sí, si ok lo admito estudie ballet, árabe, hawaiano y Hip hop

-¿Bailas todo eso? –Preguntó el pequeño

-Sí, pero ¿Cómo lo sabes Donnie?

-Tu forma de caminar te delata, aparte tienes mucha flexibilidad, era casi obvio

-Ok, ok tienes razón

-Y… alguna demostración- Menciono leo causando un ligero sonrojo por parte de la chica

-Yo…. No estoy segura, tiene mucho que no bailo

-Bueno ok, te daremos una semana para practicar una coreografía de lo que quieras y después la muestras- Dijo Leo

-Amm

-Por favor…..- Dijo el menor con aquellos ojos de cachorro que tan bien le salían y ella no tuvo de otra que aceptar

-Entonces tienes una semana

Después de esa plática Leo llevo a Música al dojo para que pudieran platicar sin interrupciones.

-Entonces solo tienes que patear y barrer la pierna- Decía leo mientras le mostraba a Música como hacer su kata favorita

-Entiendo, es increíble

-Lose por eso me gusta tanto- Decía Leo mientras se sentaba enfrente de Música

-Oye, tengo una duda que solo tú podrás responder

-Claro dime

-¿Qué pasó exactamente con Karai?- En ese momento Leo sintió un aire de nostalgia, tristeza y decepción

-Fue culpa de destructor, el la engaño para luego hacerla sufrir de esa manera, era una chica increíble, una guerrera que dio todo por lo que amaba, pero no la hemos encontrado, la extraño- Dijo eso ultimo casi en un susurro pero Música escucho perfectamente, y al ver sus ojos al hablar de ella se dio cuenta de algo

-La querías, ¿Cierto?

-Yo, yo no- Decía Leo tratando de ocultar lo ya obvio, Música se dio cuenta y solo opto por decirle algo

-No lo ocultes Leo

-Está bien, quizá si sentí algo por ella, o más bien siento, pero ya no es lo mismo, ella era mi hermana de cierta forma, lo nuestro nunca hubiera funcionado

-Leo, yo lo lamento

-Tranquila, ella es una chica muy fuerte, estoy seguro de que está bien

-Me alegro

-¿Y tú? ¿No hay nadie que ocupe tu corazón?

-No, y prefiero seguir así, pues siempre termino lastimada y dedicando cada canción que al final terminan arruinando

-¿Tanto así?

-Sí

Leo y Música continuaron platicando hasta que dieron las 4:30, y había quedado de verse con Kaede en el parque a las 5:00

-Chicos, voy a salir, los veo luego

-¿Salir a donde, con quien y a qué hora vuelves?- Dijo Leo como un hermano mayor y muy celoso, Música rio un poco y contesto

-Al parque, con una amiga y vuelvo a las 8:00

-Está bien, pero ten cuidado- dijo Leo, Música solo sonrió y se fue

-Ya en el parque se sentó en el pasto a meditar un poco, todo iba bien hasta que una pelota pasó por su cabeza

-Aquí no se puede meditar en paz- Menciono en voz baja, así que solo saco sus audífonos y se puso a escuchar mientras esperaba que Kaede llegara

Minutos después Kaede con una blusa negra, pantalón de mezclilla, una sudadera naranja y tenis del mismo color llego al parque y busco a su amiga con la mirada, cuando la encontró la vio de espaldas pero su inconfundible cabello le decía que era ella, sobre todo por los mechones dorados de la chica, que según Kaede brillaban cada vez con más fuerza, pero pensó que solo era su imaginación, así que solo se acercó cuando escucho algo.

Música tenía el sonido muy alto a su teléfono y Kaede pudo escuchar con atención sin distraer a su amiga que al parecer estaba muy concentrada, esa canción la conocía y bastante bien.

-Circus monster- Menciono Kaede en tono bajo, pero Música logro escucharla ya que solo tenía puesto uno de los audífonos, volteo y al ver a su amiga la saludo.

-Kaede, ya estás aquí, que bueno verte, y el naranja te queda

-Gracias oye yo conozco esa canción

-Lo suponía, a mi también me gusta mucho

-Sí, es increíble- Dijo la pelirroja sentándose al lado de su amiga, la cual se quitó los audífonos para que pudiera hablar con Kaede

-¿Sabes? Yo no conozco mucho de ti, casi no me has dicho nada, cuéntame- Le dijo Música

-Pues, no hay nada que contar, solo soy una chica común

-No lo creo, lo común es aburrido, eres diferente y me gustaría conocer la razón de eso

-Gracias, bueno pues vivo con mi madre y mi hermano, pero ella trabaja todo el día, así que casi no la veo, a mi hermano, mejor no toquemos el tema, él siempre me humilla, a mi padre no lo veo desde hace tiempo, nadie lo ha visto, no sé dónde está

-¿Y tus familiares?

-Ellos no se acuerdan de mí, estoy a cargo de mi hermano, pero en gran descuido, siempre salgo en las noches, cuando me siento segura y nadie se da cuenta, simplemente me gusta observar a las personas y tratar de conocerlas, es increíble

-Pero de noche te puede pasar algo

-No si siempre llevo esto- Dijo Kaede mostrándole un mecanismo de dagas que salían de la parte de arriba des manos

-Wow, es increíble, ¿Cómo lo hiciste?

-Mucho tiempo libre supongo- Dijo guardando las dagas

-Increíble, tú y yo nos parecemos mucho

-¿Enserio lo crees?

-Claro- Dijo Música mientras ambas continuaron platicando, de experiencias pasadas y sueños futuros el tiempo se pasó tan rápido que en un parpadeo ya eran las ocho de la noche y las estrellas comenzaron a aparecer

-Sera mejor irnos, ¿Dónde vives?

-En aquel edificio, me acabo de mudar- Dijo señalando casualmente el edificio de al lado de donde vivía la castaña

-Somos vecinas

-¿Enserio? Wow es increíble, te podre saludar desde mi ventana

-Sí- Dijeron ambas riendo, mientras caminaban directo a su hogar.

Ya a una cuadra del edificio Música comenzó a tararear sin darse cuenta que se ponía en peligro, ya que el Krang pasaba cerca de ahí con el dispositivo, y no tardaron en llegar al lugar donde las chicas se encontraban. De varias camionetas bajaron aquellos extraños robots con un cerebro en el pecho, Música sabía bien quienes eran y a que habían venido, Kaede un poco sorprendida viendo a aquellos robots y los recipientes con un extraño liquido verde en el interior de las camionetas, pero ignorando eso, saco sus dagas y miro a su amiga

-¿Qué es eso?

-Larga historia, hay que distraerlos, yo llamare a algunos amigos

-¿Amigos?

-Sí, ahora hay que seguir el plan

-De acuerdo

Después de eso, Música saco cuatro shurikens y su Kanzashi para luego lanzarse en contra de los Krang junto a su amiga

* * *

Hola de nuevo, sé que fue realmente corto comparado con los otros pero como ya mencione eh estado ocupada, espero actualizar pronto, dejen sus comentarios, sugerencias, amenazas, y lo que quieran, nos leemos luego. Perdon por las faltas de ortografía.

Sayonara

Musicatmnt


	5. Kaede parte 2

Hola! Perdón perdón enserio, sé que tiene mucho que no actualizo, pero mi agenda se llenó de proyectos de la escuela, pero ahora, estoy de vacaciones, ¡Booyakasha! Espero actualizar más seguido ahora, sin más que decir, los dejo leer, los espero al final.

* * *

Kaede parte 2

Pelearon durante varios minutos mientras Música intentaba tomar su teléfono, cuando lo logro, llamo a Leo pues aunque ambas tuvieran armas y supieran pelear, los Krang venían preparados y eran demasiados para solo dos chicas

-Leo, los Krang nos encontraron… son demasiados… -Dijo mientras lanzaba una patada a un robot

-¿Dónde estás?

-A una cuadra de mi edificio

-Vamos en camino

…

-¿Qué pasa Leo?- Preguntó Donnie

-Es Música, la encontraron los Krang y los está distrayendo junto con una amiga, tenemos que ir

-Pero, esta con alguien

-No importa, tenemos que ir ahora- Finalizo Leo para luego mandar a llamar a sus hermanos eh ir directo a ayudar a su amiga

…

Kaede peleaba increíblemente bien, se notaba que ya había tenido que ocupar sus dagas, aunque no se sabía para qué. Música ocupaba algunas técnicas de Ninjutsu y Kaede lo noto, puesto que sin dejar de pelear, le pregunto

-¿Dónde aprendiste a pelear así?

-Tengo un muy buen maestro- Contestó mientras lanzaba una shuriken que después de quitar un láser Krang un mutante de bandana roja apareció atrapando la shuriken

-Cuidado donde la lanzas- Dijo mientras se volvía a esconder entre las sombras, la chica de cabello corto, no lo había visto pues estaba demasiado ocupada peleando, Música sonrió, sabía que ellos podrían acabar con los Krang mientras distraía a Kaede pero…

Varios cuervos salieron volando de edificios cubriendo a las chicas y cuando voltearon, los mutantes habían salido y Kaede los pudo ver

-Pero que….- Kaede se distrajo tanto viendo a los mutantes que un Krang la empujo a la camioneta, rompiendo varios recipientes de mutageno

-AHHHH!- Se escuchó un grito de dolor dentro del vehículo

-KAEDE!- Grito Música mientras corría hacia la camioneta, pero Leo la detuvo pues había demasiado mutageno, de pronto tan rápido como una sombra negra algo salía de la camioneta, destrozando a todo Krang que se cruzaba por su camino, las tortugas no pudieron hacer nada, pues no sabían con que se estaban metiendo, varios Krang atacaron a aquella sombra y fue cuando los chicos actuaron, terminando con todos, Música fue corriendo, encontrando a su amiga tirada en el suelo, con su ropa algo rota, estaba más pálida, sus uñas eran negras y parecían garras pero por el momento no parecía un mutante.

-¿Qué te pasó amiga?, tenemos que hacer algo- dijo ella mientras miraba a los chicos

-Creo que no sería buena idea que la lleváramos a su edificio, le cayó mutageno, hay que hacer algunas pruebas Leo- Dijo Donnie al ver a su hermano de bandana azul

-No, chicos, otra persona no, Splinter nos va a castigar durante semanas

-Hermano, de nuevo no quiero meterme, pero ella ya no es una persona cualquiera- Dijo el menor tomando a la chica y cargándola esperando la decisión de su hermano. Todos lo veían con cara de "por favor", excepto Raph, a él no le daba importancia.

-Está bien, está bien, (suspira) llevémosla a la guarida

-Gracias Leo- dijo Música mientras se dirigían a la alcantarilla

Mikey no podía dejar de ver a la chica, aunque no sabía porque, algo lo atraía de ella, pero de nuevo no sabía que era, al llegar a la guarida coloco a la chica en la camilla para que Donnie la revisara

-Chicos tenemos que ir a hablar con Splinter

-Lose Leo, yo voy, Kaede es mi amiga y creo que soy yo la que debe decirle a Splinter

-Yo me quedare a revisarla, avísenle a Sensei

-Ok, vamos

Mientras los demás se iban, Donnie analizo lo que el mutageno había causado en aquella chica. Su piel era mucho más pálida, sus uñas parecían garras, y lo que más le llamó la atención fue que en una parte de su sudadera rota, se podía ver en su brazo derecho algo parecido a un tatuaje de una pluma, pero al tocarlo se dio cuenta de que no era un tatuaje, sino una verdadera pluma que ahora era parte de la chica, se dispuso a examinarla mejor pero primero se dirigió a la cocina por una taza de café, según él, la chica no despertaría dentro de un buen rato

…

-Sensei, hay un problema- dijo Música a su maestro

-¿Cuál es ese problema?

-A mi amiga y a mí nos atacaron los Krang, y ella cayó en mutageno, quedo desmayada y la trajimos aquí para que Donnie pudiera atenderla, perdón sensei, sé que me dijo que guardara el secreto pero los Krang eran demasiados y…

-Música, tranquila, sí tu amiga cayó en mutageno, ahora es un mutante, y creo que fue necesario lo que hiciste

-Gracias sensei

-Pero ahora creo que debes ir y explicarle todo

-(suspira) Lose sensei, no se preocupe, lo are

Música sale del dojo y primero se encuentra con Leo, Raph y Mikey que la chica no los dejo pasar mientras hablaba con Splinter.

-¿Y qué te dijo?- preguntó Leo

-Dijo que fue necesario lo que hice, pero tengo que hablar con Kaede, voy a ver si ya despertó- Menciono Música mientras se dirigía al laboratorio

…

Al entrar vio a Kaede aun inconsciente en la camilla y Donnie no estaba por ninguna parte, así que tomo una silla y se sentó al lado de su amiga

-Hay Kaede, no sé cómo voy a decirte esto cuando despiertes

Cuando Música termina de decir esa frase, la chica de cabello corto abre los ojos, y la morena se asustó un poco al notar que la pupila de los ojos de su amiga ahora era amarilla y el gris se había vuelto más profundo. La chica parpadeo un par de veces y luego trato de sentarse y Música la ayudo

-Tranquila, ¿te sientes mejor?

-Creo, creo que sí- Dijo Kaede cerrando los ojos fuertemente por la luz, pero podía notar que no estaban en un lugar que ella conociera

-¿Dónde estamos?

-Es una larga historia, pero antes de eso, ¿Que recuerdas?

-Yo tuve un sueño muy extraño, volvíamos del parque y de la nada aparecieron unos robot con un cerebro en el pecho, luego peleamos contra ellos y unos cuervos salieron volando, después de eso vi a unos extraños mutantes tortugas y un robot me tiro a una camioneta blanca, después de eso, no recuerdo nada, desperté aquí, de seguro pensaras que estoy loca- Dijo Kaede con un tono muy parecido a Mikey aun sin abrir los ojos, pues puso su mano sobre ellos

-Kaede por favor después de que te diga esto, no te asustes ni grites ok?, todo eso no fue un sueño, fue real, esos robots se llaman Krang y me buscan a mí, los mutantes que viste son mis amigos y a ti te cayo una sustancia que bueno te transformo en algo diferente

-Suzet por favor no me vengas con bromas que…-Kaede abrió los ojos en ese momento y se percató de que estaban en un laboratorio muy extraño, pero eso no fue lo más raro, pues su vista había cambiado, pues ahora veía con más claridad, su visión entera era un GPS

-¿Pero que le paso a mis ojos, y mis manos?- Se preguntó Kaede

-Eso es lo que intento decirte, esa sustancia te transformo, no fue un sueño, entiende

-P-pero es imposible

-No lo es, es más real de lo que crees, y cuando conozcas a los chicos estoy segura de que entenderás mejor- Dijo Música y Donnie llegó en ese momento, con su taza de café en las manos. Noto que Kaede ya había despertado y Música se encontraba con ella. Pero cuando la chica lo vio, se quedó en shock pues ella había pensado que todo había sido un sueño

-Donnie- Dijo Música al notar que el mutante de bandana morada había aparecido, y volteo a ver a su amiga la cual estaba más pálida que antes

-Kaede no te asustes ok? No te harán daño te lo aseguro

-Yo…. No sé qué decir

-Tranquila, te golpeaste muy fuerte la cabeza, y si te sientes mareada es normal. Soy Donnie- Dijo el mutante a la chica y ella solo pudo decir su nombre

-Escucha traeré a los demás- dijo Música

-¿Hay más?- Preguntó Kaede

-Sí, sus hermanos, por favor no te vayas a asustar, ellos solo quieren ayudar

-Está bien, está bien

Música fue por los demás pues tenía que explicarle desde en principio, el cómo los conoció, porque esos robots la buscan y explicarle su extraño talento para que su amiga lo entienda, y sobre todo explicarle su nuevo problema, el que ella sea un mutante

-Chicos, Kaede despertó

Solo basto eso para que los demás fueran hacia el laboratorio, como siempre Mikey muy feliz de tener a una nueva amiga, Leo manteniendo su postura seria y Raph de mala gana

Música entro y detrás de ella los mutantes, cuando Kaede los vio sus sentidos le decían que podía confiar en ellos.

-Hola mi nombre es Leonardo, pero dime Leo

-Soy Miguel Ángel, pero todos me dicen Mikey

-Dime Raph

-Tan frio como siempre ehh?- Le preguntó Música a Raph y el solo le guiño el ojo sonriendo de medio lado

-Mi, mi nombre es Kaede- Dijo la chica

-Escucha te cayó una sustancia llamada mutageno el cual te hiso cambiar un poco- Dijo Donnie para no asustar a la chica

-Sí creo que ya lo note- Menciono ella aun confundida

-Pero, ¿Cómo se conocen? Y ¿Por qué dices que esos robots te buscan?-Pregunto la chica de cabello de corto

-Bueno es una larga historia- Dijo Música mientras le explicaba a Kaede el cómo conoció a los chicos y el por qué.

-¿Es enserio? Wow no sé si decir que es increíble o es muy malo

-¿Es mi imaginación o su ánimo se parece mucho al de Mikey?- Preguntó Raph

-En eso tienes razón- Dijo Música,- Puede que se lleven bien.

-Kaede, ¿quieres venir a jugar videojuegos? - Le preguntó Mikey a la chica

-Seguro, me encantan- menciono ella

-No, espera Mikey, primero debo analizarla mejor ahora que esta despierta- Dijo Donnie

-Aww, Ok esperare- Dijo Mikey

-Ok, ahora Kaede, dime cómo te sientes

-Pues, mi vista es ahora muy extraña, es como si viera a través de un GPS o algo por el estilo

-Increíble- Dijo Donnie, mientras revisaba los ojos de la chica

-El mutageno cambio su visión por completo

-Hey, ¿qué hay de tus dagas?- Le preguntó Música a su amiga

-Es cierto- Dijo ella mientras subía la manga de su sudadera

-¿Dagas?, ¿cuáles dagas?-Preguntó Donnie

-No están- Dijo Kaede algo alterada pues en sus brazos no había nada

-No lo entiendo, deberían…- En un movimiento, del brazo de la chica aparecieron las dagas saliendo justo debajo de su piel, todos, y más ella se asustaron un poco

-Pero que- Dijo Kaede, mientras Donnie la revisaba e intentaba sacar alguna conclusión

-Al parecer esto es obra de lo que el mutageno le hiso a tu cuerpo- Dijo Donnie y en otro movimiento Kaede metió las dagas directo a su lugar

-Wow, es increíble, parecen garras de un cuervo, ¿cómo debería llamarte?, mmm Ya se: ¡Shadow Raven!, Sombra de cuervo en inglés- Dijo Mikey con aires de grandeza, haciendo que Kaede soltara una ligera carcajada

-Ok, aunque siento que es muy largo, podría ser solo Raven, o Kaede, responderé a ambas- Dijo ella sonriéndole

-Sí, definitivamente son muy parecidos- Menciono Raph

En ese momento llegó el maestro Splinter

-Hora de entrenar- Dijo Splinter, entrando al laboratorio, Kaede al verlo no se asustó, sintió un poco de nostalgia pues de pequeña le encantaba jugar con las ratas así que solo sonrió. Cuando Splinter la vio la saludo

-Hola, mi nombre es Splinter

-Soy Kaede

-Mucho gusto, ¿le gustaría acompañarnos? - Le pregunto a la joven

-Claro, me encantaría

Con eso último todos salieron del laboratorio para dirigirse al dojo.

Ya en él, Kaede permaneció sentada al lado de Splinter observando a las tortugas y a su amiga calentar, cuando Splinter dio una orden

-Música

-Hai sensei

-Utilizaras la nueva técnica que te enseñe, practicaras con Miguel Ángel

Kaede en ese momento se sintió un poco confundida al escuchar que a su amiga le decían Música, pero decidió que más tarde le preguntaría.

Mikey no podía usar sus armas, pues era un combate cuerpo a cuerpo ya que Música aún no usaba un arma como tal para enfrentarse con los chicos así que empezaron como debían, con una reverencia y caminando el círculos, Mikey ataco primero, dándole la ventaja a Música, quien lo tomo del brazo jalándolo hacia abajo y dándole un rodillazo en el estómago, pero Mikey al estar en esa posición tiro a la chica al suelo y ella lo volvió a tomar del brazo haciendo que el diera una vuelta en el aire y lo tiro al suelo junto a ella, luego se levantó, doblando la mano de Mikey, el cual se encontraba de espaldas, haciendo que este se rindiera.

-Ayime- se escuchó decir a Splinter, dando por terminado el combate, para después escuchar algunas risas por parte de las tortugas hacia su hermano menor que fue vencido por una chica que apenas iniciaba en el arte del Ninjutsu pero fueron callados por su maestro.

POV de Kaede

Suzet, o más bien Música hizo movimientos increíbles, me encantaría aprenderlos y aunque Mikey perdió, no dudo que peleo bien, ahora veo a que se refería Música al decir que tenía un buen maestro, pues lo era, después de ese combate, Música se sentó a mi lado y me sonrió, yo hice lo mismo y ambas miramos hacia el frente donde los chicos ahora peleaban entre ellos, a simple vista pude analizar cada uno de sus ataques, los de Leo eran precisos y bien ejecutados, los de Raph no eran tan precisos, él prefería golpear hasta causar un daño, de Donnie eran ejecutados a la perfección, pero se esforzaba demasiado, mientras que los de Mikey eran improvisados, nunca sabias que movimiento iba a usar, ese era su estilo, después del entrenamiento los chicos hicieron una reverencia, Música agacho la cabeza y yo hice lo mismo, ambas nos paramos y fuimos con los chicos.

-Eso fue increíble, nunca pensé en ver a verdaderos ninjas entrenar- Dije yo muy emocionada

-Bueno, la verdad solo fue un entrenamiento sencillo- Dijo Leo

-No importa, fue increíble- En un movimiento no muy brusco mis dagas salieron sin previo aviso dándonos a todos un buen susto

-Ok, debes aprender a controlar eso- Dijo Donnie mientras yo guardaba mis dagas y me disculpaba

-Lo lamento, no fue mi intención

-Tranquila, los accidentes pasan- Me dijo Leo, yo solo le Sonreí, y él me devolvió la sonrisa

-Hey Música, quisiera hacer más pruebas de tu voz pero ahora me gustaría ver las reacciones en un dueto-Dijo Donnie a Música

-¿Un dueto? Claro me encantaría, pero, ¿quién cantaría con migo?

-Yo lo are, con la condición de que yo elija la canción-Todos se quedaron sorprendidos por la respuesta de Raphael, no sé por qué, quizá él no es del tipo que siempre quiere ayudar

-C-claro Raph- Dijo mi amiga, y mientras se dirigían al laboratorio le pregunté

-Oye, ¿porque te llaman Música?

-Por lo mismo del Krang y de mi extraño talento, Mikey me puso el nombre

-Lo supuse-Dije mientras los acompañaba, pues quería ver a que se referían

-Hey Kaede, tu y yo tenemos videojuegos pendientes- Me dijo Mikey interponiéndose en mi camino

-Ah, claro Mikey voy en un segundo

-Ok pero dime, ¿qué quieres jugar?

-Mmm pues lo que tú elijas, me gusta de todo

-Ok te espero en el sofá- Finalizó Mikey, luego me dirigí al laboratorio, pero me quede en la entrada, pues temía interrumpir algo importante, aun así podía escuchar todo

Fin del POV

-Está bien Raph, aquí está mi teléfono, elige una canción- Le dijo Música a Raph

-Bien, veamos- Dijo el mientras revisaba el teléfono de la chica. Cuando coloco la canción ella sabía perfectamente cuál era, así que solo sonrío, él le devolvió la sonrisa y comenzaron a cantar

Música

Tell me something, I need to know  
Then take my breath and never let it go  
If you just let me invade your space  
I'll take the pleasure, take away the pain

And if in the moment I bite my lip  
Baby, in the moment, you'll know this  
Is something bigger than us and beyond bliss  
Give me a reason to believe it

Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta gotta gotta love me harder  
And if you really need me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta love me harder  
Gotta love me harder  
Love me, love me, love me  
Harder, harder, harder

Raph

I know your motives and you know mine  
The ones that love me, I tend to leave behind  
If you know about me and choose to stay  
Then take this pleasure and take away the pain

And if in the moment you bite your lip  
When I get you moaning you know it's real  
Can you feel the pressure between your hips?  
I'll make it feel like the first time

Música

Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta gotta gotta love me harder (I'll love you harder)  
And if you really need me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta love me harder (love me harder)  
Love me, love me, love me  
Harder, harder, harder  
Love me, love me, love me  
Harder, harder, harder

Raph

So what if I can't figure it out?

Música  
You got to try, try, try again  
Raph

So what if I can't figure it out?

Música  
I'm gonna leave, leave, leave 

Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta gotta gotta love me harder (I'll love you, love you, love you)  
And if you really need me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta love me harder (love me, love me, baby)  
Cause if you want to keep me, you gotta gotta gotta love me harder (love me harder)  
And if you really need me, you gotta gotta gotta gotta love me harder (Imma love you harder)  
Love me, love me, love me  
Harder, harder, harder  
(Love me, love me, baby)  
Love me, love me, love me  
(Just a little bit, just a little bit harder, babe)  
Harder, harder, harder

Terminando la canción Donnie y Kaede no tenían palabras, pues que Raph cantara era muy raro, pero lo hacía bastante bien, aunque el pop no era su género favorito, Los diagramas de la voz de Música mostraron algo increíble, pues las ondas de su voz cambiaban, y ahora vibraban más, por alguna razón.

-Wow Raph no tenía idea que cantabas tan bien

-Hay muchas cosas que no sabes de mí, lindura- Le dijo Raph a la chica, que se sonrojo un poco

-Lo mismo digo

-Eso fue increíble- Dijo Kaede entrando al laboratorio e interrumpiendo a los otros dos

-Gracias- Dijeron ambos

-Chicos, se pueden retirar, tengo que analizar un par de cosas a solas, por favor- Dijo Donnie

-Claro Donnie- Dijo Raph y todos salieron del laboratorio

Kaede fue directo a ver a Mikey pues tenía un juego pendiente, Raph y Música se sentaron a platicar

-Hey Música, ¿ya pensaste que arma elegir?

-Pues la verdad no, voy iniciando el entrenamiento Raph

-Eso no importa, vas avanzando muy rápido y pronto tendrás que elegir una

-Bueno tengo mi Kanzashi pero es un arma muy corta, no seré muy buena para los sai ni para los nunchakus, pues no soy muy hábil con ambas manos, tampoco para el Bo o para el tessen, ya que no me llaman mucho la atención, pero quizá con una katana

-Bueno lo tendrás que decidir pronto

…

Con Mikey y Kaede ambos se divertían mucho e iban demasiado igual en el juego, pero una maniobra hiso que Mikey perdiera, saliendo Kaede ganadora

-SI, te gane Mikey, toma esa-Dijo ella muy emocionada

-Hey no tienes que presumir, aunque debo admitir que eres bastante buena

-Gracias

-Oye, ¿tus padres no se preocuparan por ti?

-No, mi madre salió en un viaje de trabajo y no regresara en varios días, mi hermanos es raro que se aparezca por la casa, se podría decir que ya no vive ahí, no lo eh visto en semanas, aparte, él no me nota, así que estoy sola por ahora

-Lo lamento, oye deberías dormir aquí esta noche, Donnie me dijo que necesitaba hacer más pruebas, ya que tu mutación fue algo extraña

-Si lose, pero almenos no se nota demasiado

-No, solo tienes un color de ojos muy extraño, dagas que salen de tus brazos y una increíble vellosidad, nadie lo notara- Dijo Mikey en un tono de sarcasmo

-Hey, (suspira) ok tienes razón, pero encontrare la manera de disimularlo

…

Ya más noche Kaede se quedó en la habitación de Música junto con ella, en la mañana aún tenían escuela, pensar en eso las aburría mucho a ambas y quedaron dormidas pronto.

En la mañana siguiente eran las 5:30am y tenían que llegar a la escuela a las 7:00 y no estaba cerca así que tenían que apresurarse, Leo las llevo a su casa pues aún no salía el sol pero tardaron media hora en llegar, la otra hora la ocuparon para ponerse el uniforme y salir a la escuela, a la cual llegaron justo a tiempo.

Saliendo del instituto fueron a la casa de Música a terminar un pequeño proyecto, el cual no tomo más que dos horas para terminarlo, y salieron con su pretexto de ir al parque, cuando en verdad fueron directo a ver a las tortugas, la noche anterior Música le había dicho a su madre que dormiría en casa de Kaede y ella no se preocupó pues estaba enfrente, pero al decir que iba al parque, su madre le volvió a dar todas las instrucciones necesarias, aburriéndola al grado de casi dormirse a medio camino, para cuando llegaron ellas dos casi brincaban de la felicidad, llamando la atención de todos los presentes

-¿Y ahora chicas, que cuentan, por qué tanta felicidad?- Pregunto Leo

-Bueno resulta que nos dijeron que terminando la siguiente semana, terminaremos el curso, eso significa ¡VACACIONES DE VERANO!- Dijo Música bastante feliz

-Wow, felicidades chicas

-Gracias Leo

-Bueno, es hora de mi entrenamiento, vengo en unos minutos- Dijo Música mientras se dirigía al dojo

-Hey Kaede, ¿te gustan las bromas?

-Claro, me encantan

-Entonces ven, tengo muchas cosas que mostrarte-Dijo Mikey llevándose a la pelirroja ah su habitación

-Esos dos se llevaran muy bien-Dijo Leo

-Sí, espero que así moleste menos – Dijo Raph

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capítulo, por favor dejen sus comentarios y díganme que les pareció, agradezco a Daysha109 por sus comentarios y espero el siguiente capítulo de tu fic.

El siguiente capítulo será apritello casi al 100% así que si son fans de esta pareja espero que les guste, sin más que decir nos leemos luego. Sayonara

Musicatmnt


	6. One last time

Hola… aquí yo de nuevo… ya se.. Casi tres semanas sin actualizar.. Pero este es un capitulo muy largo espero que les guste y me perdonen por tardarme tanto en actualizar… como dije este es un capitulo 100% apritello y si eres fan de esta pareja estoy segura que te encantara. Sin más que decir los dejo leer

TMNT no me pertenece

* * *

Kaede entro a la habitación de Mikey junto con él, para que le mostrara algunas cosas

-Observa esto- Dijo el mientras sacaba una caja que se encontraba bajo su cama

-¿Qué es eso?- Preguntó la chica de ojos grises

-Un par de trucos bajo la manga- Dijo el sentándose en la cama y haciéndole un gesto a Kaede para que se también se sentara

De la caja saco varios globos, cerbatanas, tenía fuegos artificiales de quien sabe dónde, vomito falso, y un montón de cosas para hacer una que otra broma

-Wow Mikey esto es increíble

-Lose, Lose, estás hablando con el doctor Bromanstain- Dijo Mikey moviendo sus manos como un científico loco y Kaede río ante este gesto

-¿De dónde sacaste todo esto?

-Te sorprenderías de todo lo que cae a la alcantarilla. Hey quizá podríamos jugarle varias bromas a mis hermanos otro día, ¿qué dices?

-Claro, me encantaría

-Perfecto- Dijo Mikey volviendo a poner la caja en su lugar

-Así que... ¿por qué no me hablas de ti?

-¿Yo? Que te puedo decir soy solo una chica que quiere una vida normal

-Eso mismo dice April

-April? Quien es April?

-Bueno, Música y tú no son los únicos humanos que conocemos, también están April y Casey, cuando vengan los conocerás, te caerán muy bien, ya lo veras

-Oh ok está bien, y ahora cuéntame tu, tengo tantas preguntas

-Estas con el mutante correcto- Dijo Mikey mientras Kaede le preguntaba todo acerca de él y su familia, para que aclararan sus dudas

...

En el Dojo de aquella extraña guarida se encontraba Música y el maestro Splinter meditando. Música lo hacía muy bien, no era la primera vez, y Splinter aprovecho para conocer su mente, y cuan preparada estaba espiritualmente para ser una guerrera.

La mente de aquella chica era especial, siempre pensando en canciones, libros y los nuevos retos de la vida, pero el maestro no solo sintió cosas buenas pues de vez en cuando, escuchaba muchas risas, llanto y gritos dentro de la mente de la morena sentía mucho dolor y fuerza, podía escuchar a varias voces decir cosas como "No deberías estar aquí" "Solo eres una inepta, no sabes hacer nada bien" "Solo quiere hacerse la lista" "Deberías comer menos" todo eso era seguido por llanto, gritos y promesas que la chica hacía, todos esos sentimientos estaban muy escondidos pero le afectaban terriblemente.

Música sabía perfectamente lo que hacía Splinter, lo había sentido hace un buen rato pero le permitió continuar, pues hablar de esos sentimientos no era fácil para ella, temía volver a hacerse daño ella sola al recordar tantas cosas, fue solo un momento en que le permitió explorar su mente, hasta que ella dijo basta, cerro su mente para su maestro y abrió los ojos, Splinter se sorprendió, pues no sabía cómo lo había hecho y también abrió los ojos. Música estaba muy mareada, cerrar su mente de esa manera no era fácil y respiraba agitadamente.

-Música, sabias que estaba dentro de tu mente y aun así lo permitiste

-Si me hubiera preguntado sobre todos esos sentimientos no hubiera podido contestar, así que lo mejor era mostrarlos

-¿Cómo hiciste todo eso? Cerrar tu mente a una persona que ya está dentro no es sencillo

-Me gusta meditar, pero no lo hago muy seguido

-Tienes un buen entrenamiento espiritual Música, eso te ayudara más adelante, te lo aseguro

-Gracias sensei

-Dime, ¿porque ocultas lo que realmente sientes?

-No lo sé, por temor supongo

-¿Temor a que?

-Quizá, a lo que piensen los demás, ¿qué tal si de alguna manera les hago daño?, ya cambie una vez y no fue sencillo

-Yo lose, pero tener tantos sentimientos ocultos, te destruirá poco a poco

-Lose, pero no me importa, mi vida es un desastre

-La vida aún es hermosa Música, solo es difícil, una guerrera no se rinde jamás, debes de seguir luchando

-Hai sensei- Dijo ella agachando la cabeza

...

Leo estaba en la cocina, lavando un par de platos sucios, en eso llega su hermano más temperamental buscando algo en la nevera

-¿Que hay Leo?- Pregunto Raph

-Nada Raph, solo estoy lavando un par de platos-Dijo Leo mientras su hermano se preparaba un sándwich con mermelada y se sentaba

-Es raro no verte meditando, pues Música y Splinter están en el dojo

-Lose pero en unos minutos va a haber un especial de Héroes Espaciales y no me lo pierdo por nada

-¿Otra vez? Pero si ya lo viste un millón de veces Leo

-Cuando te gusta una serie, no importa cuántas veces repitan el capitulo

Raph solo rodó los ojos ante la respuesta de su hermano

-Y tu Raph? Creí que estarías golpeando tu saco, o a Mikey- Dijo esto último riendo un poco

-La verdad estoy aburrido y Mikey esta con Kaede en su habitación

-En la habitación de Mikey? ¿Siguen ahí?

-Si, al parecer planeando nuevas bromas

-¿Bromas? Ja, al parecer debemos tener cuidado, esos dos quizá nos puedan hacer una buena jugarreta

-Lose, eso temo

En ese momento llega Música, pues ya había acabado de meditar

-¿Que hay chicos?

-Nada Música, aquí pensando en las bromas que Kaede y Mikey nos podrían hacer- Le respondió Leo riendo un poco

...

En la habitación de Mikey los dos chicos estaban platicando

-Hey Kaede, ¿por qué no jugamos a algo?

-Me parece bien, ¿a qué quieres jugar?

-¿Qué te parece, al caballero y la princesa?

-¿Princesa? Mmm no lo se

-¡Por favor!- Dijo Mikey mirándola con ojos de cachorro

-Está bien- Dijo ella mientras Mikey hacia un gesto de "Sí!" Y sacaba algo de unas cajas, una pequeña corona

-¿De dónde sacaste eso? -pregunto Kaede

-Te sorprenderías de todo lo que cae a la alcantarilla- Dijo Mikey mientras le colocaba la corona cuidadosamente y él se ponía una capa roja, la cual era una sábana, tomaba un cubo y se lo ponía en la cabeza y una tapa de basura como escudo

-¿Y de que me salvarás caballero?- Preguntó Kaede sentada en la cama del chico

-Espera un momento- Le dijo mientras salía corriendo

...

Mientras tanto en la cocina, seguían los dos hermanos y la chica

-¿Quieren helado?- Preguntó Leo

-Claro- Dijeron Música y Raph a la vez

Música se paró para ayudar a Leo y sacar el helado, pero cuando estaba a punto de abrir la nevera Raph y Leo hablaron a la vez

-Oh antes debes de saber que...

Demasiado tarde, pues la chica abrió la nevera y se sorprendió al ver un gatito hecho de helado viviente, y volteo a ver a los chicos con una gota tipo anime en su frente y una estrellita roja de frustración

-¿Tienen a un mutante viviendo en su nevera?- Pregunto la chica y los mutantes solo sonrieron y ella al voltear de nuevo a la nevera Ice Cream Kitty le lamió los labios dejando un poco de helado de fresa en su boca que ella comió

-¡Que cosita tan más hermosa!- Dijo la chica mirando al gatito tiernamente

-Es la mascota de Mikey- Dijo Leo mientras se acercaba con unos vasos y los acercaba a Ice Cream Kitty el cual cuidadosamente coloco dos bolitas de helado en cada vaso

-Gracias gatito- Dijo Leo cariñosamente

En eso cuando los chicos se iban a sentar Mikey llega corriendo

-Hola chicos, me llevo a Ice Cream Kitty, Bye- Dijo muy rápido mientras corría de nuevo hacia su habitación. Los demás lo miraron extrañados pero era Mikey así que no le dieron mucha importancia.

-Así que, que cuentas Little bad girl?- Preguntó Leo a la chica

-¿Por qué le dices Little bad girl?- Preguntó Raph a su hermano

-Porque lo es, al actuar fría en unos momentos pero tierna en otros- Dijo Leo brindándole una sonrisa a la chica y ella le correspondió de la misma manera

-Con ustedes conseguiré muchos apodos chicos

-Ni te imaginas, nosotros tenemos bastantes- Dijo Leo

-¿Enserio?

-Sí, él es el líder sin miedo y el intrépido- Dijo Raph mirando a su hermano con una sonrisa

-Él es el rebelde, la fuerza y el temperamental- Dijo esto último haciendo gruñir a su hermano y sacando una risa de la joven

-Donnie es el cerebro.

-Y el enamorado- Finalizo Raph lo que había iniciado su hermano

-Mikey es el salvaje, el doctor Bromanstain, Mikey es... Mikey- Dijo Raph con algo de humor

-Entonces resumiendo seria: The Leader, The Rebel, The Brains and Mikey

Dijo Música haciendo que todos soltaran una carcajada

...

Mientras en la cocina pasaba todo esto, en la habitación de Mikey pasaba una aventura completa, cuando llego cerró la puerta y le mostró a Kaede su gatito

-Wow que lindo gato de helado, es hermoso

Mikey tomo 2 conos de helado y los puso sobre la cabeza del gato como cuernos

-Él es el malvado Ice Cream Katzila!- Dijo Mikey como lo haría todo un héroe, haciendo que la chica soltara una ligera risa

-Qué lindo ríes- Habló Mikey sin pensar, y cuando se dio cuenta de lo que dijo sus mejillas se tornaron de un color rojizo

-Gracias Mikey- Dijo Kaede ante el cumplido que Mikey le había dicho

-Amm ok ok, ehh Ice Cream Kitty quiero que tu cuides a Kaede, pues ella es tu prisionera y no dejaras que me acerque ok?

El gatito solo maulló confirmándole a Mikey que haría lo que le había dicho. Mikey comenzó a correr por la habitación haciendo diferentes maniobras como esquivando obstáculos y trampas, Kaede lo miraba divertida y cuando Mikey se puso en frente del gatito le dijo:

-¡Dejadme pasar monstruo o probaras mi ira!- Dijo Mikey con una voz muy profunda, y el gatito le lanzo helado a la cara gruñendo, haciendo que Kaede soltara varias carcajadas ante la cara que puso Mikey

-Ok, no me esperaba eso- Dijo Mikey limpiándose el helado de la cara y empujo la caja donde tenía a Ice Cream Kitty arrodillándose frente a Kaede

-Yo te eh salvado princesa Raven- Dijo Mikey recordando cual había sido el apodo que le puso a Kaede y cargándola al estilo princesa dando vueltas por su habitación mientras ambos reían, pero Mikey tropezó haciendo que ambos cayeran. Cuando vieron Kaede estaba sentada sobre las piernas de Mikey y las piernas de ella abrazaban la cadera del mutante, ambos se pusieron rojos y en ese momento la puerta de la habitación se abrió. Eran los chicos que desde la cocina escucharon el golpe de la caída, cuando los vieron rieron pícaramente

-Ejem.- Dijo Leo haciendo que Kaede y Mikey los miraran

-Amm, esto no es lo que parece chicos- Dijo Mikey tratando de calmar la situación

-Sí, claro chicos- Dijo Leo mientras Raph y Música reían

-Kaede, es la segunda vez que vienes y ya estas ligando con Mikey?- Preguntó Música en broma haciendo que el mutante de bandana naranja y la chica de cabello corto se pusieran más rojos que la bandana de Raphael y se pararon del suelo completamente avergonzados

-¿Que estaban haciendo?- Pregunto Raph

-Nada, solo jugando- Hablo Kaede

-Hahaha, bueno ok chicos, los dejamos- Dijo Leo y el, su hermano y Música volvieron a la sala.

Leo encendió la televisión para ver su programa

-¿Héroes espaciales?- Preguntó Música algo emocionada

-Sí, ¿te gustan?

-La verdad es una serie que ya tiene tiempo y creo que marco mi infancia.

-¿Tu veías eso?- Preguntó Raph

-Sí- Respondió Música sonriéndole y Raph solo se recargo en el sofá para leer su cómic.

El teléfono de Música comenzó a sonar y ella al ver quien era solo se levantó y fue a contestar a su habitación.

-¿Quién le habrá llamado? Parecía algo molesta- Le preguntó Leo a su hermano

-No sé, la verdad tampoco me interesa- Respondió Raph fríamente

Unos minutos después comenzaron a oír la voz de Música un poco más alto de lo normal, al parecer estaba discutiendo con alguien, los chicos al notarlo se acercaron un poco a la habitación y pudieron escuchar perfectamente lo que decía la chica

-Lisa escúchame, yo no tengo la culpa de tener otro proyecto en las manos, te dije que te ayudaba con ese pero me dijiste que podías sola, ¿y ahora vienes a reclamarme? Es el colmo Lisa- Música tenía un proyecto de Matemáticas con Kaede, pero también tenía uno de Física con Lisa, y ella les dijo a los de su equipo que saliendo del instituto fueran a su casa a terminar el proyecto, Música no acepto, pues tenía que hacer el otro proyecto con Kaede, pero Lisa le había dicho que no importaba. Los chicos al escuchar la discusión no sabían que hacer pues su amiga se escuchaba alterada, momentos después llegó Mikey junto a Kaede, pues también escucharon los gritos y palabras de más que su amiga decía.

-Escucha yo...- De un momento a otro se escuchó silencio y después de unos segundos su amiga volvió a hablar

-¿Sabes que Lisa? Cuatro palabras sinceras: ¡Vete a la mierda!

-Oh no, ya sé que paso- Habló Kaede preocupada después de escuchar a Música colgar.

Música salió del cuarto limpiándose lágrimas y en cuanto vio a los chicos, se limpió más rápido, sonrió y habló

-Ho-hola chicos, ¿pasa algo?-Preguntó ella, pero los demás solo la vieron sorprendidos

-¿Hable muy fuerte?- Preguntó avergonzada

-...

-...

-...

-Algo- Fue lo que pudo decir Leo

-...

-Lo lamento- Dijo ella mientras caminaba directo a la sala, pero una mano la tomo de la muñeca, era Kaede, quien la vio con tristeza

-¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó Kaede

-Lisa pasó, me reclamó lo del proyecto de física

-Pero tú le dijiste que ayudabas y ella dijo que no

-Lose pero...- Un pequeño sonido salió del teléfono de la chica y era un mensaje. Música lo vio y su cara reflejo mucho enojo

-Kaede, toma mi celular, por favor o lo romperé y no quiero hacer eso- Kaede tomó el celular de su amiga

-¿Raph, puedo golpear tu saco?- Preguntó Música

-Claro

Música se dirigió a la sala y Kaede miro el celular de la chica, en el vio un mensaje de Lisa que decía:

"Lo lamentó, no quise decir eso, solamente establecí un punto."

Kaede suspiro y caminó a donde estaba su amiga, quien golpeaba el saco con mucho enojo, las tortugas la siguieron, les preocupaba su amiga.

Kaede se acercó un poco más pero fue detenida por Leo

-Hay que dejarla un momento, tiene que desahogarse- Le dijo Leo, y ella solo acertó con la cabeza

Pasando unas 2 horas ella seguía ahí, pero no había permitido que nadie la quitara, Donnie salió de su laboratorio, y lo primero que llamó su atención fue que Música golpeaba el saco de manera brusca, se dirigió a sus hermanos y preguntó

-¿Me perdí de algo?

-No de mucho- Contesto Kaede, la cual seguía mirando a su amiga preocupada, Donnie la volteo a ver de la misma manera, pero otra razón lo hizo correr directo a la chica de cabello rizado.

A Música le dolía mucho la muñeca, se notaba a simple vista y sus nudillos sangraban, pero eso no la detenía, pues seguía golpeando el saco con fuerza, Donnie trato de detenerla y sus hermanos al ver lo que pasaba también fueron con el

-Música, por favor detente, te estás haciendo daño!- Le dijo Donnie muy preocupado, pero ella no le hizo caso

-¡Música!- Gritó Raph tomado las manos de la chica desde atrás

-Detente, por favor- Ella lo hizo, Raph se dio la vuelta y la abrazo por unos segundos, ella correspondió el abrazo, cuando Raph lo rompió, la vio a los ojos

-Tranquilízate, todo está bien- Ella sonrió

-Gracias- Después de eso Donnie fue y tomo sus manos para ver el daño

-Vamos al laboratorio, tenemos que limpiar esas heridas y esperemos que no te hayas roto la muñeca

-Está bien- Ambos se fueron al laboratorio de Donnie mientras los demás se fueron a sentar en el sofá algo preocupados por Música

...

-Vaya, nunca te había visto así, ¿qué fue lo que te dijo para que te enojaras tanto?

-Me dijo que yo no era nada, que no sabía por qué pensaba que era inteligente, que ella siempre hacia el trabajo, y luego se disculpa, diciendo que no quería decir eso- Habló Música con tono triste

-Wow, eso no fue justo, pero no debiste haber golpeado el saco así, ¿cuánto tiempo estuviste ahí?- Dijo Donnie mientras pasaba un algodón con alcohol por los nudillos de Música, pero ella no hacia ningún gesto de dolor

-No sé, quizá, unas dos horas

-¡Dos horas!- Dijo Donnie alterado

-Música tuviste mucha suerte de no haberte roto nada- Volvió a decir mientras vendaba un poco las manos de la chica y le quitaba la venda del brazo ya que ya no la necesitaba

-Lose Donnie, perdón, a veces solo pierdo el control y no sé lo que hago

-Lose, descuida, Hey tengo una idea, ¿por qué no cantas algo? Eso siempre te pone feliz

-Claro me encantaría

-Ok, aguarda unos minutos mientras arreglo unas cosas- Dijo Donnie preparando todo sin salir de su silla

-Hey Donnie, ¿te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-Pues claro

-Por qué no le dices a April lo que en verdad sientes- Cuando Música termino la pregunta, Donnie se puso muy rojo

-¿Q-que? ¿D-de que h-hablas?-Dijo Donnie tartamudeando

-A mí no me engañas Donnie, se bien que estas muy enamorado

-(suspira) Está bien, a quien engaño, si estoy enamorado de April, pero ella no me corresponde

-Donnie, mira tú eres un chico increíble, muy inteligente y divertido, has hecho mucho por April y ella lo agradece... recuerda que pase lo que pase ella siempre estará con ustedes... contigo... no te debes rendir Donnie, pero tampoco sobre pases la línea sin entenderla primero, ella ha sufrido mucho y valora tu amistad... piénsalo

-Creo, creo que tienes razón Música, y su amistad, la de todas ustedes es lo más valioso que mis hermanos y yo tenemos, después de pasar años viviendo solos- Donnie dijo esto con una sonrisa, la cual la chica devolvió

-Ok, creo que iniciamos, voy por mi teléfono-Dijo Música saliendo

Cuando volvió solo le dijo a Donnie la canción y empezó

**POV de Donnie (Escuchar canción Algo Irreal de ATL)**

Acabo de poner la canción que Música me dijo...sigo sin dejar de pensar en April, tal vez Música tenga razón... vivo los 7 Días de la semana y se acaba el café es otro día más y todo el mundo dice que pienso en ella demasiado... no es así... pues el tener a April a mi lado hace que no deje de creer, el sentimiento que nosotros tenemos es increíble... con ella río... me olvido de todo y el creer se hace más fuerte... la canción que Música canta me recuerda ella... a todo lo que siento... ya que es algo irreal... Música se acerca a mí, y sienta a mi lado... de algún modo la voz cambio... ella me ve a los ojos y canta como diciéndome a mi

-Cien tabletas me recetan para vivir bien, no me causan mucho efecto sigo andando al pie- Toma mi teléfono y dice

-Mil mensajes en bandeja y para variar, uno, dos tal vez cuatro sean de ella y algo más por mencionar

En eso tiene razón... tengo suerte si April me envía mensajes y ya perdí la cuenta de cuantas tabletas me eh tomado para controlarme... pero simplemente no puedo... es ella... es April, es este sentimiento... no puedo más y dejo que la música me guíe. Tomo una libreta y le digo

-En mi diario personal encontraras, por detalle cada son de tu calor, en la radio la canción escucharas, sé que reconocerás- Música se sorprende al verme cantar, no se lo esperaba... pero ya no podía más... ella se para y me toma a mí, y seguimos cantando

-Que es increíble muy sensible el sentimiento que de mano compartimos los dos, ah y digo

-Contigo río, fantaseo me olvido del olvido se me corta la voz

Ambos comenzamos a cantar al mismo tiempo

-Del filo al final, tu naturaleza no me deja respirar, es algo irreal, vuela en mi cabeza, única y superficial, del filo al final tu naturaleza no me deja respirar, es algo irreal vuela en mi cabeza única y superficial

-Del filo al final

-Tu naturaleza

-Ohh

-Es única y superficial

-No me deja respirar

-Es algo irreal

Agradezco esto... realmente lo necesitaba... Música me abraza y yo correspondo, ahora entiendo... debo dejar que todo fluya y que la vida dicte que tiene preparado para nosotros.

**Fin del POV de Donnie**

Fuera de aquella enorme puerta del laboratorio que no estaba cerrada completamente, se encontraba April...perpleja ante lo que vio

**POV de April**

Voy entrando a la guarida junto con Casey y veo a todos un poco preocupados, y me encuentro con otra chica... me acerco a preguntar qué pasaba y me dicen que Música se lastimo golpeando el saco de box, y nos presentan a Kaede, una amiga de Música, que al parecer fue afectada por el mutageno

-Wow, tus ojos- Hablé yo, ya que los ojos de esa chica eran grises y amarillos, extraño color

-Sí, fue efecto del mutageno- Me responde

-Y saben dónde está Donnie?

-En el laboratorio, curando las heridas de Música

-Gracias chicos

Me dirijo al laboratorio, para ver si puedo ayudarle a Donnie en algo... Pero al abrir un poco la puerta del laboratorio, puedo ver como Donnie y Música cantan una canción de... Amor? Imposible... No, no puede ser... Al ver el abrazo que se dieron no pude evitar que una lágrima traicionera saliera y recorriera mi mejilla... cierro la puerta y me dirijo a mi habitación, tan solo al sentarme, de mis ojos comenzaron a brotar lágrimas... ¿Qué me pasa? Por qué me siento así? No tiene sentido... Pero el simple hecho de ver a mi mejor amigo, mi Donnie abrazarse con alguien de esa manera me causo tanta tristeza y... temor... temor de perderlo, pero no tiene sentido, ¿acaso... me enamore? No lo sé, no estoy segura de lo que siento. Rápidamente me limpio las lágrimas y salgo, lo primero que veo es a todos sentados en la sala, eso incluye a Donnie y a Música... Me acerco y al verme me saludan, finjo una sonrisa, me siento al lado de Donnie y me acorde porque había venido, tenía que hablarle, aunque no quería

-¿Música?

-Sí April?

-Vine porque necesito que me ayudes con Casey

-¿Que hizo Casey ahora?

-Nada, lo que pasa es que tiene un examen de historia mañana y la verdad él no me entiende, ¿podrías explicarle?

-Claro April

-¿¡Entonces es ella quien me ayudara!?- Me preguntó Casey

-Si Casey, yo ya no sé qué hacer

-Ash

-Chicos me tengo que ir, vengo luego vengo

-Claro April

**Fin del POV de April**

-Así que, te enseñara historia alguien dos años menor que tu Casey?- Después de que Donnie dijera eso, todos estallaron en risas, todos menos Casey.

**POV de Casey**

No puedo creer que la pelirroja me haya dejado aquí, ¡y que me haga estudiar con alguien que va en octavo grado! Es increíble, pero creo que la vi un poco triste, después le preguntare

-Vamos Casey, hay que estudiar

-¿Ya?

-Sí, ya, de mí no te escapas, tu estudias porque estudias, vamos- Me dijo Música mientras me guiaba a su habitación

-Ok, dime, de que tema es tu examen

-No estoy seguro, creo que de la guerra civil-Le contesto mientras me recuesto un poco en su cama

-Si no estás seguro, te pongo a estudiar todo el libro Casey

-No serias capaz

-Ponme a prueba- Cuando ella dijo eso creí ver sus ojos ponerse rojos, ok al parecer esta chica es muy peligrosa, pero Casey Jones no le tiene miedo… ok tal vez solo un poco.

-No no no, si estoy seguro de que es la guerra civil, ya me acorde

-Perfecto, empecemos

Agggh, no puedo creer q yo, Casey Jones deje que una niña lo ayude a estudiar, no soy idiota.

...

Eh estado aquí por lo menos una hora, y esto es completamente aburrido, no entiendo nada

-A ver Casey, por milésima vez, el norte quería unir los estados y el sur no, el sur quería mantener su cultura esclavista.

-Perdona Música, pero no me voy a aprender eso para mañana

-Ok, tengo una idea, ven

Ella me guió hasta la sala, en la parte de atrás donde había un espacio libre y me dijo que esperara aquí, para después ir con Leo

-Hey Leo, ¿me prestas una de tus katanas?

-¿Para?

-Por favor, ya veras

Leo le dio su katana con una mirada de curiosidad y Música fue directo a mí

-Ok Casey, ponte en guardia

Yo hice lo que me pidió

-Yo, soy el norte, y tú el sur, el norte quería una república

Dijo dándome la mano

-Pero el sur no, y ataco

Dijo mientras me pedía que la atacara, y yo con mucho gusto ataque con mi palo de hockey, pero ella lo detuvo

-El norte no quedo atrás y también ataco

Dijo mientras me atacaba

-El sur, no tenía los recursos necesarios, pues no estaba industrializado, pero el norte sí

Me dijo mientras atacaba increíblemente bien

-No solo uso armas, sino también inteligencia

En cuanto me distraje ella me tomo del brazo y me tiro, puso su pie en mi espalda y me apunto con la katana

-Y el norte gano

Tenía que aceptarlo, ella me había vencido, quito su pie y me ayudo a levantarme, mientras que escuchábamos risas provenientes del sofá

-Así que al fin derrotaron al gran Casey Jones- Dijo Raph

-Cállate Raph, ella pelea muy bien- Me defendí

-¿Así que ya aprendiste Casey? ¿O quieres otra lección?

-No, creo que ya aprendí muñeca, gracias

-Por nada Casey

**Fin del POV de Casey**

-Hey Música, deberías llamar a tu mamá, y decirle que te quedaras con Kaede- Habló Leo ya que las tres chicas se iban a quedar esa noche

-Cierto, gracias leo- Dijo mientras le entregaba su katana, sin percatarse de que alguien más había visto la pequeña lección que Música le había dado a Casey. Música se fue a su habitación y fue cuando esa persona (o mutante) apareció

-Me parece que Música acaba de elegir su arma

-Creo que tiene razón maestro- Habló Leo

Estaré en el dojo buscando una katana para ella

-Hey chicos, deberíamos modificar una katana para Música- Dijo Donnie

-¿A qué te refieres con "modificar"?- Le preguntó Raph a su hermano

-Pues, podríamos crear un arma a su manera y su forma de ser, agregando las cosas necesarias que ella podría usar

-Me parece buena idea, y Kaede, no le digas nada, es una sorpresa- Le dijo Raph a Kaede

-Claro que no, estoy segura de que se pondrá muy feliz

-Está bien, yo iré a decirle a sensei- Dijo Leo para después dirigirse al dojo

-Donnie, ¿yo puedo hacer el diseño? Di que sí, di que sí, di que siiiii?- Le preguntó Mikey a su hermano rogándole

-No lo sé Mikey, ese es mi trabajo usualmente

-Por favor, y que Kaede me ayude

-Está bien, pero recuerda que no quiero que tenga nada de unicornios, gatitos o algo por el estilo

-Sí, sí, lo que digas, ven Kaede, empecemos

-Está bien, será divertido- Hablaron ambos mientras se dirigían a la habitación del menor dejando a Donnie solo en la sala con Raph y Casey

-¿Sera buena idea dejar a esos dos a cargo del diseño? Música tiene un estilo algo... "especial"

-Sí, Raph no te preocupes, Kaede es amiga de Música y estoy seguro de que harán algo bien... espero

-Ya volví chicos, ¿y los demás?

-Leo fue a hablar con Splinter, Mikey y Kaede jugando por ahí- Habló Casey

-Ok...

En ese momento April vuelve a aparecer en la guarida, sonriente como siempre y saluda a todos

-Hola chicos

-Hola April- Dicen todo al mismo tiempo, mientras miraban la TV

-¿Y ya estudiaste Casey?

-Sí, y creo que demasiado, me duele todo el cuerpo- Después de que Casey dijera eso, Música, Raph y Donnie estallaron en risas, aunque April no sabía el por que

-Es cierto, creo que nunca olvidaras esa lección, Casey- Dijo Donnie entre risas

-¿De qué me perdí?

-Digamos que Música le dio una paliza a Casey para que entendiera el tema

-No se me ocurrió otra manera, me la pase una hora tratando de explicarle, pero no entendía, algo tenía que improvisar

-Hahaha, sí, pero admito que no creo que se me olvide- Dijo Casey mientras los demás se reían

-April, ¿estás bien? Te noto un poco triste- Le preguntó Música a April

-Sí, estoy bien, no te preocupes- Habló sin siquiera mirarla, ya que aún seguía molesta por lo de hace rato, pero Música lo noto, y no le gustó para nada lo que sentía

-April, ¿puedo hablar contigo?

-Yo…

-Por favor- April no quería verse demasiado obvia, mucho menos frente a Donnie, así que cedió ante lo que le pedía la morena

-Está bien- Ambas se dirigieron a la parte de atrás de la guarida, donde no podían escucharlas

-April, ¿dime que es lo que tienes?, te ves triste, pero a la vez enojada y creo que yo tengo que ver en algo

-No, es solo que…. Nada, olvídalo- Dijo mientras planeaba irse, pero Música la tomo de la muñeca deteniéndola

-April, por favor- Sin poder resistirse más le dijo directamente

-¿Qué hay entre tú y Donnie?

-¿Q-que? ¿De qué hablas?, Donnie y yo solo somos amigos

-No mientas, los vi cantando y abrazándose, yo lo vi todo- Dijo mientras se sentaba en el suelo de rodillas y comenzaba a llorar

-April…. Lo malentendiste todo, simplemente estábamos haciendo unas pruebas y terminamos cantando juntos, pero nada más, no tienes por qué preocuparte y… oye, ¿estas celosa?- Pregunto hincándose en frente de ella y haciendo la última pregunta con una sonrisa picara

-¿Q-qué?, claro que no, Donnie solo es mi amigo- Dijo levantando la cabeza y Música le limpio algunas lágrimas con una sonrisa tierna

-No mientas- Dijo mientras recordaba lo que April le había dicho

-Escucha April, Lo que te digo es verdad, no hay nada entre Donnie y yo más que amistad, pero creo que entre tú y el, podía haber otra cosa

-No lo sé, tal vez si me puse un poco celosa, pero él no está enamorado de mí, o no lo sé, lo vi mirarte de una forma… diferente

-De que hablas April, por supuesto que no, escucha, estoy segura de que el siente algo por ti también

-¿Cómo lo sabes?

-Solo lo se

-Ahh, soy una idiota

-No lo eres, tranquila, quizá, podemos hacer algo para que Donnie y tu estén juntos

-¿Me ayudarías?

-Por supuesto amiga- Ambas se dieron un tierno abrazo y fueron directo a la sala, pero abril tomo la mano de Música

-Hey, ¿qué te pasó en las manos?

-Ira, enojo, frustración, (suspira), muchas cosas- Ambas se dirigieron al sofá y se sentaron junto con los chicos

…

Pasando una hora todos, bueno casi todos seguían ahí, estaban viendo una película, Leo ya había hablado con Splinter, Mikey y Kaede aún no terminaban el diseño pero por nada del mundo se perdían la película, ya que era una de sus favoritas, Donnie y April estaban sentados juntos, mirándose de vez en cuando, pero había dos personas que faltaban: Música y Raphael

Ambos estaban en la habitación de Raph, viendo video blogs y escuchando canciones, ya que la película que estaban pasando a ninguno de los dos les gustaba, así que decidieron irse.

-¿Ya estas mejor Música?- Le preguntó Raph a la chica refiriéndose a lo de sus heridas

-Sí, gracias Raph, la música te hace olvidar sentimientos- Él le brindó una sonrisa mientras seguían viendo el teléfono de la chica

**POV de Raph**

Esta chica tiene muy buenos gustos, debo admitirlo, los videos son increíbles, pero creo que lo que más me gusta es estar al lado de ella, ¿Qué acabo de decir? Ahhhg, no puede ser, me tengo que quitar esos sentimientos, el romance no va con migo, y siempre será así, de todas formas nunca tendría una oportunidad, sería un amor prohibido, que bien suena eso, pero no, no puede pasar, simplemente no, una canción de repente se me vino a la mente y la busque en su teléfono, me sentí un poco identificado con lo que decía: Todo el mundo compite por un amor que sabemos que no recibirá, vivimos en un lugar que nunca veras en la pantalla grande, no es muy lindo, pero sabemos cómo ser libres, vivimos en las ruinas del palacio de mis sueños y sé que ella y yo estamos en el mismo equipo

-¿A ti también te guste esa canción?- Me pregunta

-Sí, la verdad tiene algo de razón

-Lose, es por eso que me gusta- De repente, escucho que tocan a la puerta, es Leo

-Raph, es hora del patrullaje, vámonos- Después de eso, ambos salimos y nos dirigimos a la sala, yo me tenía que ir, y ella no podía salir así que solo espere ordenes de Leo y mis hermanos y yo salimos.

**Fin del POV**

Ya fuera de la guarida comenzaron con su habitual patrullaje

-Ok chicos, vamos a separarnos para así cubrir más terreno, recuerden que si ven algo sospechoso, no ataquen solos, llamen a los demás e iremos en camino... Raph, tu iras a la parte este, Donnie oeste, Mikey el sur y yo iré por el norte, nos vemos aquí en dos horas- Los demás aceptaron y fueron hacia donde Leo les dijo.

...

No había nada nuevo, toda la ciudad estaba tranquila y los chicos aprovecharon para pensar sobre los acontecimientos recientes.

Con Leo POV

Al parecer la ciudad está bastante tranquila... eso es raro, algo estarán tramando en Krang o Destructor, posiblemente ambos... no tengo que bajar la guardia, podríamos estar en peligro, Música sobre todo... el destino de New York y del mundo en manos de una sola chica, o más bien en su voz... de alguna manera tenemos que protegerla más, no podemos dejarla... el Krang aprovechara cualquier oportunidad para capturarla y no dejaremos que pase... sobre lo de Kaede, espero que se encuentre bien, ahora tenemos una nueva compañera e integrante del equipo, tal vez convenza a Splinter de entrenarla, pues pelea bastante bien, y creo que se está llevando muy bien con Mikey (sonríe) al parecer mi pequeño hermano ha encontrado algo que quiere más que la pizza, más bien... alguien, Raph y Música también se llevan bien, pero se me es muy difícil imaginarme a Raph enamorado... si, primero deja su temperamento por un día, a que se enamore de Música, o al menos eso creo.

Fin del POV

...

Con Donnie POV

Eh estado pensando en lo que dijo Música, quizá... no estoy comprendiendo del todo a April, y debo dejarle un poco de espacio, solo espero que funcione, pero... (Suspira) tiene razón, creo que su amistad es muy valiosa como para perderla por una tontería como pensar que me rechacé por ser un mutante... Música me hizo abrir los ojos, no debo dejar de luchar por ella, pero sin cruzar el limite... lo único que quiero es que ella sea feliz, protegerla y estar siempre a su lado, no importa cómo... y pensando en amistades, creo que Kaede y Mikey se llevan muy bien... demasiado bien para ser precisos, y solo tiene un día de conocerla, tal vez solo lo estoy imaginando, pero creo que Mikey se está enamorando de Kaede, nunca lo creí de mi hermano pequeño, bueno... Raph no es del tipo muy romántico que digamos, él siempre está a la defensiva, es demasiado frío en algunas ocasiones, pero es un gran chico, estoy seguro de que cuando se enamore, eso cambiara un poco... un momento, a Raph lo he visto un poco diferente últimamente, algo más... nervioso, para ser precisos, desde que conocimos a Música pero no... Raph no está enamorado de ella, es ridículo pensar en ello, aunque...

Fin del POV

...

Con Mikey POV

-Nada, por aquí, y nada por allá- (decía mientras de escondía entre las paredes de forma graciosa)

Que aburrido está el día de hoy, sabiendo que estaría así me hubiera quedando en la guarida con Kaede... esa chica me agrada, es divertida, graciosa, le gusta la pizza, los videojuegos y (suspira)... creo que ahora entiendo un poco a Donnie.

Ya llevo aquí una hora, y nada... ya sé, voy a ir a ver a Raph, tengo que preguntarle algo

Fin del POV

...

Con Raph POV

-Leo tenia q mandarme a la zona este... es muy aburrido, quiero patear traseros del clan del Pie, o del Krang (suspira) o al menos quedarme en la guarida con Música... ¿Que me está pasando? (Dijo mientras pateaba una antena cerca de ahí)

-Yo te diré que te pasa Raphita... te estas enamorando... eso es tan... lindo... espera a que Música lo sepa- Una voz habló de repente... era mi odioso hermano menor, fastidiándome... como siempre

-No me estoy enamorando Mikey, y más te vale que no le digas nada de esto a Música- Hablo mientras lo amenazo con mi puño

-Por qué no? Así no lograras nada con ella

-No quiero nada con ella... solo es una amiga y ya

-A mí no me engañas hermano, te pones rojo y nervioso cada vez que te habla

-C-claro que no... y ya d-déjame en paz Mikey

-Mira... ya estas tartamudeando por tan solo pensar en ella, ya acéptalo Raph

-No Mikey... y que hay de ti... tú has estado muy pegado a Kaede... el enamorado aquí eres tu

-¡No es cierto!- Mi hermano decía que no, pero su sonrojo decía otra cosa... perfecto ya tenía algo con que calmarlo

-Claro que sí... y si tú le dices algo a Música sobre esto, yo le diré a Kaede

-No serias capaz- Dijo mirándome asustado

-Ponme a prueba

-Está bien, está bien, no le diré nada...

-Gracias

-Si...

-Sí que- Volteo a verlo algo serio

-Si aceptas que Música te gusta

-Que!? Claro que no

-Vamos Raph solo admítelo... Música es una chica muy linda y tienen muchas cosas en común

-No me gusta

-Raph...

-Ahhh, está bien ya... tal vez si siento algo por ella... ¿feliz?

-Muy feliz hermano... ahora vámonos, tenemos que llegar con Leo

Corriendo por las azoteas se me ocurrió decirle algo a Mikey

-Hey Mikey, ¿y tú lo vas a aceptar?

-¿Aceptar que?

-Que te gusta Kaede

-Mira Raph, la verdad es una chica increíble y me agrada... pero llevo un día de conocerla... la verdad aun no puedo definir un sentimiento... ¿me entiendes?

-Claro

-Así que mejor lleguemos con Leo, sabes cómo se pone si llegamos tarde

Fin del POV

...

Ya todos en el punto acordado y al verificar que la ciudad estaba tranquila, decidieron regresar a casa en donde Música y April entrenaban juntas de nuevo, pero ahora usando armas, y como Música no tenía arma definida, probaba varias, pero definitivamente se quedó con la katana, que aun que no era de su medida peleaba muy bien, Splinter le dijo que después usaría una adecuada. Fue entonces que los chicos llegaron viendo entrenar a las dos chicas, sorprendiéndose de las habilidades que ambas habían adquirido.

Terminado el entrenamiento eran más de las 11:30 y cierta tortuga de bandana roja decidió acompañar un rato más a la chica de ojos marrón/verde en su habitación ya que quería saber un poco más de ella.

\- Y entonces le dije: Amm es por el otro lado

-Hahaha, creo que a todos nos ha pasado algo parecido

-Enserio?

-Sí, Mikey, a veces es muy distraído

-Puedo notarlo

Raph le sonrió a la chica y ella devolvió el gesto

-Hey, como iba aquella canción que cantamos... en español? "Si no puedo darme cuenta esta vez"

-Inténtalo otra vez

-Ohh, si no puedo darme cuenta esta vez

-Me iré amor otra vez, si tú quieres tenerme, vas a tener tener tener tener que amarme fuerte

-Te amare muy fuerte

\- Y aunque me necesites vas a tener tener tener tener que amarme fuerte

-Enserio cantas muy bien

-Gracias... quieres oír unas cuantas canciones?- Dijo Música sacando su teléfono y sus audífonos

-Claro

Ambos adolescentes escucharon unas 10 canciones hasta que Música quedo dormida... cuando Raph lo noto le quito los audífonos y pensó un poco en la personalidad de esa chica... no era sencillo descifrarla, pues ella cambiaba de emociones seguidamente... Raph la miro por un momento y luego tomo un cuaderno y pluma que estaban cerca, y comenzó a hacer el diseño de la katana de Música... sabía que Mikey y Kaede se encargarían de ello pero no se podía confiar, ambos eran muy infantiles.

Estuvo haciendo varios diseños y ninguno le gustaba, había tachado unos siete diseños, pero entonces se puso a recordar, su personalidad, combinada con fuerza, música y delicadeza, termino haciendo un diseño del que estaba orgulloso, pero el sueño le gano y quedo dormido.

Minutos después Splinter creía haber escuchado ruidos en la habitación de la chica... entro, pues la puerta no estaba cerrada y vio a Raph y Música dormidos con los audífonos a un lado de la cama... sabía que se habían quedado dormidos escuchando canciones o viendo vídeos, pero algo le llamo la atención, y era el cuaderno que Raph aún conservaba en las manos, Splinter lo tomo y vio el diseño, sonrió y cubrió a los chicos con una frazada, se llevó el cuaderno para dárselo a Donnie en la mañana, mientras daba un último vistazo a los jóvenes que dormían plácidamente

...

En la mañana Raph despertó primero y sonrió al ver que tenía a la chica abrazada de la cintura mientras ella dormía, y se quedó así por un momento hasta que recordó el cuaderno y vio que no lo tenía... por un momento creyó que la chica había despertado y había tomado el cuaderno, pero no, ya que no había señal de el por toda la habitación, aparte se preguntó, quien los había cubierto con la manta? Definitivamente alguien había entrado a la habitación.

La chica despertó unos segundos después y noto que Raph la tenía abrazada de la cintura con la mirada perdida a un punto indefinido, como pensando algo importante, ella se sonrojo un poco, pero hablo

-Amm Raph... ¿qué sucede?

-¿Qué? Aa nada Música solo estaba pensando... p-perdón- Dijo al notar que la chica se estaba incomodando y la soltó

-Descuida, no importa... ¿qué hora es?

-Las 5:00

-Debo ir a la escuela...

-Yo las llevo a su casa si quieres... iremos más rápido en la tortumoto

-¿Moto? ¿Enserio? ¡Claro! Iré a despertar a Kaede y a April

-Sí- finalizó Raph y cuando la chica se fue, comenzó a buscar el cuaderno por casi roda la habitación pero no lo encontró.

Después de que Música fuera por Kaede y April, Raph tuvo que dejar de buscar, pero luego regresaría.

...

Cuando Donnie se levantó momentos después de que Raph saliera se dirigió a la cocina y vio a su maestro

-Buenos días sensei

-Buenos días Donatello, te levantaste muy temprano

-Lose... pensaba levantar a Mikey a que me diera el avance del diseño de la katana para Música

-¿Miguel Ángel se encargaría de eso?

-Si

-Por qué Raphael tenía esto-Dijo Splinter mientras le entregaba el cuaderno

-Raph? Wow, es un diseño increíble, anoto todo... sinceramente no me lo esperaba de el

-Yo tampoco

Entran Leo y Mikey en la cocina y el menor está muy feliz

-Donnie, ya tengo el diseño, lo termine ayer mira- Dijo entregándole otro cuaderno

-Mikey... que te dije

-Donnie a todos les gustan los gatos

-(palmface)

-Donnie, y ese otro cuaderno?- Preguntó Leo

-Al parecer Raph hizo otro diseño aparte... mira

-Wow es sorprendente...

-No es tan bueno como el mío- Todos voltearon a ver al menor con cara de pocos amigos mientras él se cruzaba de brazos... en ese momento llega Raph

-Que hay? Fui a dejar a las chicas a su casa y a April a su escuela- Todos lo miran con una sonrisa

-Ok... si me explicaran que pasa

-Pasa que creaste un diseño increíble para Música- Habló Leo

-¿Qué? ¿De qué?- Vio el cuaderno en las manos de Donnie

-¿Ustedes tenían el cuaderno?- Pregunta enojado

-Yo lo tenía- Habló su maestro.. Y Raph solo agacho los hombros

-Raph esto es increíble y como tú lo diseñaste necesito que me ayudes a crearla- Dijo Donnie llevándose a Raph a su laboratorio en contra de su voluntad

-Les daré el día libre hoy, así que aprovéchenlo- Habló Splinter mientras se dirigía al dojo con su té

-Ok... Jugamos videojuegos Mikey?

-Claro- Dijo el menor no tan emocionado ya que habían rechazado su diseño pero fue con su hermano.

...

Ya en la tarde las tres chicas llegaron a la guarida platicando

-¿Que hay chicos?- Preguntan las tres

-Hola chicas- Dice Leo saliendo de la cocina

-Splinter nos dio el día libre- Dice emocionado el menor detrás de Leo

-Wow increíble- Habla April

-Sí

-Donnie está en su laboratorio?- Dice April mientras se dirige al laboratorio pero fue detenida por Leo

-No, espera él dijo que no quiere que nadie lo moleste, está trabajando en algo muy importante

-¿Importante?... bueno quizá le pueda ayudar- Dijo mientras intentaba volver a su camino pero de nuevo la detuvo

-No, él dice que enserio no quiere que entre nadie

-Oigan y Raph- Pregunta Música

-En el laboratorio con Donnie- Le contesta Mikey y April mira a Leo con algo de confusión y enojo

-Raph le está ayudando a Donnie

-Hey wow, alto... Raph... ¿ayudando a Donnie en un trabajo?... no es posible- Dice Música

-Ella tiene razón Leo, dinos que pasa- Habló Kaede

-Enserio Raph le está ayudando pues es algo en lo que él se metió solo así que olvidémoslo de una vez y mejor vengan que hay pizza- Finalizó Leo mientras se dirigía al sofá y las chicas se miraron entre sí para después acompañar a Leo.

Después de la pizza Kaede se puso a jugar videojuegos con Mikey y Música se llevó a April a su habitación para poder platicar con ella

...

-Ok April... ahora si dime... enserio estas enamorada de Donnie?

-Sí, la verdad no me había dado cuenta pero el siempre ha estado a mi lado y me ha apoyado (suspira)

-Te entiendo- Dijo mientras sacaba un libro y sus auriculares

-¿Quieres leer y escuchar canciones un rato? Para que no te preocupes tanto

-Me encantaría... ¿de qué es?

-Se llama Ghost Girl... es uno de mis libros favoritos, sobre una chica que muere pero eso no impide que siga luchando por el chico que quiere

-Wow me encantaría leerlo- Finalizó April mientras se ponía un audífono y Música el otro y comenzaban a leer

...

Horas después la puerta del laboratorio se abrió saliendo Raph algo feliz pero al mismo tiempo enojado

-Ya esta

-¿Ya? Valla Donnie es rápido- Dijo Mikey aun con la consola de videojuegos

-¿Y yo que? Yo también ayude

-Si claro- Respondieron Kaede y Mikey al mismo tiempo

-Oigan... saben si April ya llegó?- Pregunta Donnie saliendo del laboratorio

-Esta con Música en su habitación... están leyendo- Habló Leo saliendo de la cocina y sentándose en el sofá

-Voy por ella... tengo que mostrarle

...

En la habitación estaban ambas chicas escuchando canciones y leyendo

-Wow... que linda canción

-Si... es una de mis favoritas

-Me recuerda a el

-¿Enserio?... mmm eso me da una idea...

-¿Cuál?

-¿Por qué no se la cantas?

-¿Yo? ¿Cantar? No lo creo... mucho menos sola

-Yo te puedo ayudar

-¿Enserio?

-Para q son las amigas

Ambas sonríen y alguien llama a la puerta... Música deja el libro y se levanta para abrir la puerta... encontrándose con Donnie

-Hola Donnie... ¿ya terminaron?

-Sí, se podría decir que si

-Hey Donnie- Dijo April apareciendo

-Hey April... oye tengo algo que mostrarte- Dijo mientras tomaba a la pelirroja de la muñeca y la llevaba a su laboratorio dejando a Música confundida... así que solo salió para ver a los demás que estaban frente al televisor

-Hola chicos

-Hola Música- Respondieron todos, y la chica se sentó junto a Raph

-Y en que tanto trabajaban Raph?

-N- na- nada interesante- Dijo un poco nervioso

-¿Y por qué tan nervioso?

-Y-yo no estoy nervioso

-No te creo... pero está bien.. Si no me quieres decir...

-Lo lamento... pero aún no

-¿Porque aún no?

\- Porque no

-Está bien...

...

-Mira lo que hicimos- Dijo Donnie mostrando la katana a April (en un momento diré como es)

-Es hermosa... es para Música, ¿cierto?

-Sí... ya es momento de que tenga un arma y esta será

-Es muy lindo... pero porque te ayudaba Raph

-Por qué el hizo el diseño

-Enserio?

-Sí

-Es raro de el

-Lose... nadie lo creía... aun no le digas nada a Música... es una sorpresa para cuando valla a entrenar

-Está bien... no le diré nada

...

Pasando una hora ya tenían que entrenar April y Música y los chicos prepararon todo.

Después del calentamiento las dos chicas se sentaron frente a su maestro.

-Música... creo que ya es momento de que tengas un arma propia y mis hijos prepararon algo para ti.

En ese momento todos entraron al dojo y Raph tenía algo tras su espalda... Ambas chicas se pararon y caminaron hacia ellos

-Algo que quisieran mostrarme?- Dijo Música con una sonrisa

-Esto es para ti... de parte de todos- Dijo Raph sacando la katana y poniéndola en frente de Música... era una katana con el mango de color negro con gris y tenía pequeñas notas musicales con el nombre de Música escrito en japonés... sobre el filo había una nota musical que igualmente era filosa... pero eso no era todo... Raph también le dio tres shurikens cuyas púas eran seis claves de sol

-Adelante..- Dijo Leo... y la chica la tomo... la movió un par de veces con mucha destreza y abrazo a los chicos

-Gracias... es increíble

-Agradece a Donnie... él tuvo la idea- dijo Raph

-No, no... Agradece a Raph el hizo el diseño- Habló Donnie

-Y rechazaron el nuestro- Hablaron Kaede y Mikey a la vez con los brazos cruzados y los demás los vieron con culpabilidad

-Gracias a todos... enserio

...

Pasaron unos días... Música iba mejorando cada vez más y Leo convenció a Splinter de entrenar a Kaede y ahora ella practicaba con April y Música... estas últimas dos habían estado practicando la canción que April le cantaría a Donnie para explicarle lo que siente... pero al no quererla cantar sola Música haría los coros y notas altas... ese día llego era de nuevo un viernes y Música habló con Donnie para que se vieran en una azotea para "arreglar unos asuntos"... cuando llegó no solo estaban Música y April... sino también sus hermanos y Kaede que estaba junto a Mikey... Casey no fue al saber bien lo que pasaría

-Q- que esta p-pasando aquí?- Preguntó confundido

-Donnie escucha... April quiere decirte algo- Habló Música colocándose atrás de April del lado izquierdo... ella miro a Donnie y comenzó a cantar

April:

I was a liar

I gave in to the fire

I know I should've fought it

At least I'm being honest

Feel like a failure

'Cause I know that I failed you

I should've done you better

'Cause you don't want a liar

And I know, and I know, and I know

She gives you everything,

But, boy, I couldn't give it to you (cuando dijo esto señalo a Música... refiriéndose a lo que sintió cuando los vio juntos)

And I know, and I know, and I know

That you got everything,

But I got nothing here without you

Ambas:

So one last time

I need to be the one who takes you home

One more time

I promise, after that, I'll let you go

Baby, I don't care if you got her in your heart

All I really care is you wake up in my arms

One last time

I need to be the one who takes you home

I don't deserve it

I know I don't deserve it,

But stay with me a minute

I swear I'll make it worth it

Can't you forgive me?

At least just temporarily

I know that this is my fault

I should've been more careful

And I know, and I know, and I know

She gives you everything,

But, boy, I couldn't give it to you

And I know, and I know, and I know

That you got everything,

But I got nothing here without you, baby

Ambas y las letras entre paréntesis Música:

So one last time

I need to be the one who takes you home

One more time

I promise, after that I'll let you go

Baby, I don't care if you got her in your heart

All I really care is you wake up in my arms

One last time

I need to be the one who takes you home (la li he)

I know I should've fought it

At least I'm being honest (yeah)

But stay with me a minute

I swear I'll make it worth it, babe

'Cause I don't want to be without you

(Oh)

So one last time

I need to be the one who takes you home (who takes you home, babe)

One more time

I promise, after that I'll let you go

Baby, I don't care if you got her in your heart

All I really care is you wake up in my arms

One last time

I need to be the one who takes you home (yeah)

One last time

I need to be the one who takes you home

Donnie al terminar de escuchar no supo que decir... estaba muy confundido... tomo a April de la cintura y le dijo:

-Entre Música y yo no hay nada... es solo una amiga... te quiero a ti April- Ella lo miro sorprendida y lo abrazo... lentamente se separó un poco y lo beso... Sus amigos y hermanos estaban con la boca abierta... cuando el momento acabo todos sonrieron y Raph y Música se miraron entre sí... pues a la mitad de la canción Raph había ido donde Música y la había tomado de los hombros... regresaron a casa todos felices de saber que esos dos al fin terminaron juntos

...

-Entonces lo lograste hermosa- Le dijo Raph a Música

-Logre que Raph?

-Ayudar a nuestro hermano que ya no sabía qué hacer para que April se fijara en el

-Lose... solo espero que todo salga bien... pues aún son jóvenes

-Todo saldrá bien... ya lo veras... esos dos saben manejar muy bien sus sentimientos

-Sí, pero solo espero que no tengan problemas

-¿A qué te refieres?

-Ten cuidado con la maldición que cae sobre los jóvenes amantes, comienza tan suave y dulce y los termina convirtiendo en cazadores- Le dijo ella

-Tú me dijiste que la Música te hacia olvidar sentimientos- Le dijo el

-O los acerca más- Finalizó ella dejándolo con varias preguntas en la mente. Realmente no conocía sus pensamientos, ni lo que sentía, pero se había enamorado... volvió a mirar esos ojos que le encantaban y le sonrió... ella hizo lo mismo.

* * *

Hola… espero que les haya gustado y perdonen las faltas ortográficas… enserio… el siguiente capítulo será de todas las parejas hasta el momento y habrá dos nuevos personajes… sin más que decir me despido. Sayonara

Musicatmnt


End file.
